Corrupted
by KryptoManiiaC
Summary: "A haunted pizzeria with a reputation for disappearing night guards. Not the best of jobs admittedly, but I need it. This is a story of my first week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." This story is a mix of already established theories and ideas about FnaF with my own ideas and hopefully it will explore areas not so frequently explored.
1. Chapter 1

I arrived early at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, around 11:55. The other guard whose shift was before mine looked relieved to be replaced. He offered me "good luck" before rushing to his car and promptly leaving the place. I looked the building over a bit before entering. It seemed cold and unforgiving, as if something dark lurked over it. I was, of course, acquainted with the "events" which had happened at the pizzeria over the years. Everyone knew of the infamous "Bite of '87" and the five children who went missing in the pizzeria. You might ask why I would choose to take the 12-6am shift at such a place, but I need the cash and there's nowhere else I can go.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the Pizzeria and took a quick look around. I proceeded to the Dining Area and looked towards the stage. The animatronics stood on the stage, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. They were eerily motionless, considering their almost constant state of motion during the working hours. They started to freak me out a bit so I hurried on towards the Office, I could've sworn I saw one of the animatronics twitch as I left.

I entered the Office and took in my surroundings for the next six hours. There was a desk on which sat several monitors, a fan and other assorted devices. On the wall behind the desk was a poster picturing the animatronics and several drawings done by children. The doorways to the two halls both consisted of doors which looked quite heavy-duty, quite heavy-duty for a security office in a pizzeria I might add. This struck me as strange, but considering rumours I've heard about the pizzeria at night, it might not be such a bad thing to have them there.

I got settled into the chair which had been left vacant and pulled up to the desk, turning on the monitors and taking a quick look through each of the different cameras. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were all still on stage and the curtains around Pirate's Cove were closed. I relaxed into the chair before I noticed that the phone had a stored message. I clicked the play button and was relieved to find that a previous nightguard had left some instructions and hints. Some of what he said was quite disturbing, especially the part about being "forcefully stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit." I did not like the sound of that at all. I checked the monitors again, Freddy and Bonnie were still on stage, but Chica had moved off!

"What the hell? Where's Chica gone?"

I frantically changed through the cameras until I found Chica outside the Restrooms. She was standing in place looking at the camera, as if I'd caught her in the act.

"What are you doing there, Chica?"

It almost seemed like she'd heard me, as she turned towards the camera and stared more intently at it. The camera suddenly blanked to static and I hurriedly tried switching to different cameras, but they all seemed to be acting up.

After a few seconds they returned to normal and when I checked the stage again, Bonnie had left as well. I searched around and found him in the backstage area. Not wanting a repeat of last time, I went to check up on Chica again. She had moved from the Restrooms during the static and seemed to be making her way towards the Office, which was beginning to make me nervous.

I began to feel strangely sleepy and couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes.

I must've slept for an hour before I woke suddenly by a rustling sound, like something was moving closer. Cursing myself for falling asleep, I worriedly checked the cameras, Bonnie was still in the backstage area. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find Chica, she was not on any of the cameras. I turned the right hallway light on and almost fell out of my seat.

Chica was standing there, looking through the window from the hallway. At first I thought she was just staring into the room, but she was in fact, staring at me, not blinking.

I quickly shut the right door, but she still stood there. Her mouth was gaping open and she began to emit a low gurgling moan. I could just make out some words, _help...me..._

"Help me?"

I decided to get a closer look at the animatronic while the door separated us. Her head followed my movement and her eyes never left mine nor blinked. As I got closer, her moan increased to a threatening growl. For about a minute I stood there, just glass separating me from Chica. I took this moment to look at her while she was active. Her suit was quite dirty, but seemed largely bereft of the major tears and large-scale disrepair of Foxy, whom I'd had a quick view of during my orientation before my first shift.

As I examined her, I noticed that she began to twitch, her arms clenched and relaxed and her beak started opening and closing with a sharp clacking sound.

She suddenly hit the glass quite forcefully which caused me to jump back in fright. Her growling ceased and what seemed like a deep, grating, mechanical laugh replaced it. Great, an animatronic was laughing at me.

I approached the window again, but instead of growling, Chica seemed to be silently looking at me with a sort of expectant curiosity, as if she was waiting for me to retaliate.

I remembered the words she had seemed to speak before and repeated them to her, "Help you?" I asked.

Chica seemed a bit startled by what I said, but she seemed to come to a decision and, quite remarkably given the circumstances, she began a low content humming sound. She beckoned for me to open the door and follow her, although I knew not where.

I don't know what made me agree to follow her, but I took a last look at the monitors. Freddy was on stage, Foxy was behind his curtain and Bonnie was still backstage.

I cautiously opened the door and poked my head out. Chica was standing there, but she made no move to attack me. Instead she continued humming, and waited for me to follow.

"Aw what the hell," I said and stepped into the hallway. Chica seemed happy that I had followed her indications and turned to walk back down the hall.

I slowly put one foot forward and began to follow, still expecting her to suddenly turn around and attack me. However, I was intrigued as to where she was taking me, which didn't take long for me to find out, for her destination was only just up the hall.

She took me into the kitchen, the camera for which I'd found out was audio only. Hence this was my first proper look around the room. It was pretty much how I'd imagined it, the same black and white tile pattern as the other places in the pizzeria, numerous ovens, cooking utensils and preparation tables, as well as storage facilities for food.

Judging by Chica's indications, she was wanting me to help her cook something. I couldn't really understand what she was saying and my attempts at telling her so were only making her increasingly frustrated.

Chica halted herself and seemed to take a breath before trying again. This time, instead of pointing to other objects, she began pointing to herself and attempting to speak, making the same gurgling moaning sounds she made when she spoke earlier.

_im...pos...er_

Chica was struggling to say a particular word. When I didn't respond, she attempted to repeat it, while touching her finger to her head.

_im...post...er_

This time I understood her, "imposter?"

She nodded, then pointed to her chest.

_Chi...ld._

"Child?" again she nodded. She turned to leave the kitchen and indicated for me to follow. She took me back towards the office. When we reached the end of the hallway, she pointed to a newspaper article attached to the wall.

The newspaper detailed the disappearance of five children, believed to have been lured into the pizzeria and then murdered, with the bodies never being found.

I started connecting the dots in my head.

Now I fully realised what Chica was trying to tell me.

"There's an imposter inside your head, and the spirit of the child lives on in you?"

Chica nodded again.

"Both lead you to do what you don't want to do?"

Another nod.

I was dumbstruck.

"What do you want me to do?"

Chica pointed to herself while struggling to speak again.

Co...ok...with...me.

"Cook with you?"

She nodded once again.

"Alright I guess, but I'm not a good chef," I joked.

The humour seemed to be lost on Chica who proceeded to head back to the kitchen. This time I followed a bit more at ease.

It seemed that what Chica had been wanting me to do earlier was to bake some cupcakes with her. Initially I was sceptical of how this would help her predicament, as well as mine, but it eventually became clear to me.

With my purpose in mind, I set to baking these cupcakes with Chica. If someone had come in at that time, it would've been a bit weird to explain to them what was going on. I imagine it would've been a bit funny seeing a human and an animatronic working together, baking cupcakes.

Finally the cupcakes were done after half an hour and I looked over to Chica, who had frozen in place. I was paralysed in fear with what was happening to her. A black mist was leaking out of her eyes and gaping mouth, and she was shaking all over. Her eyes had gone pure black, with small white pinprick pupils. I didn't know what to do and I could barely move my body.

After a minute the black mist seemed to dissipate and Chica stood there for a few seconds. Just as I was about to check on her, she jerked back to life, lifting her hand up. She seemed to be examining herself, as if she was a stranger to herself. She saw me and gave me what I think is her equivalent of a smile, a slight droop in her eyelids and a slight opening of her mouth.

She spoke, her voice much clearer, "Thank you."

"Um, no problem," I stammered back.

She continued to examine herself, and took a few experimental movements, like she was learning to walk anew.

I timidly interjected in her examinations to ask her, "So what now?"

She looked at me like the answer was obvious, "We help the others. Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy."

"I was afraid you'd say that."


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the daylight hours of Tuesday researching about the incidents of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The events of the last night hung over me, and dread at what was to come weighed me down. But I knew I had to do this, for the animatronics and to make sure nothing else happened.

After I had helped Chica with her "problem" we discussed what had happened and what was to be done. Chica told me what happened with the Bite of '87 and the disappearance of the five children.

When the animatronics were first made they worked perfectly fine, in fact, they worked far beyond what was originally hoped. They possessed almost human minds, capable of human emotions; sadness, fear, hatred, love.

One particular man wanted to take them further. The manager realised the darkness behind the man's intent and rejected the proposal. Unknown to him however, the man carried out his plans in secret, experimenting on the animatronics and corrupting them. He programmed them with what Chica referred to as an "imposter program" which led them to commit murder. The animatronics did not want to harm children, but the imposter program overrode their base programming. While it was intended to work at all hours of the day, the program malfunctioned and mainly seemed to affect the animatronics at night, particularly after midnight.

The Bite of '87 was the first incident released to the public after this implantation, where Foxy, who had been fighting the imposter program the most, bit into the cranium of a child, severing the frontal lobe. It seemed the more that the animatronics fought the program, the more it forced them to do things against their will. After this the popularity of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza fell and the subsequent Missing Children Incident was the death knell for the pizzeria, which is now scheduled to shut down at the end of this year. The five children were indeed lured into the pizzeria by the man who had dressed himself up as Freddy, where he then used the imposter program implanted in the animatronics to make them murder the children. Because of the murders, the spirits of the children were each bound to the animatronic which killed them. The personalities of the children were, quite incidentally, similar to the personalities of the animatronics themselves.

The manager attempted to cover up the fact that it was the animatronics who killed the children, instead blaming the murderer himself. Despite this, the popularity of the pizzeria drastically fell and reached the point where it could not be recovered.

However, I am puzzled, there were five children, yet there are only four animatronics which I am aware of. What happened to the fifth child? I attempted to ask Chica about this fifth death but she dodged the subject whenever I brought it up. My investigations during the day yielded no better results either, all references only point to the four animatronics I know by name, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy.

Anyway, the child inside Chica has been appeased and it seems with its release the imposter program was destroyed. Chica assures me that she no longer has a desire to stuff me into a Freddy Fazbear suit, although she jokes that she sometimes gets an urge, which does not calm me at all.

I arrived at the pizzeria earlier than the night before, to which the 6pm-12am shift guard was a bit surprised, but nevertheless relieved. He told me that Chica had been rather active, happily humming while baking in the kitchen most of his shift. He said that the other animatronics had also been slightly more active, although they didn't possess the same light-hearted attitude Chica had adopted. Bonnie in particular had been moving around the stage a bit and Foxy had peeked out of his curtains a couple of times. I thanked the guard for the information and moved inside.

As I passed Pirate's Cove on my way to the Office I noticed a pair of eyes looking out at me from a split in the curtains. After a few seconds of eye contact the curtains were drawn closed. I didn't realise I had been holding my breath and let it out. I let my heart settle before continuing towards the office.

Chica was already waiting for me in the office. She was sitting on my chair which was, quite comically, almost about to break. The monitors were set to the stage and Chica was watching them with what seemed like sadness before she noticed I was there. She greeted me with her smile, the slight droop in her eyelids and opening of her mouth. I returned the smile and entered the office.

"Still all there?" I joked. Where else could they go anyway?

She let out a low whistling sound, which I took for a sigh.

"Yes." she said, in a low voice.

Her gaze returned to the monitor. She ran a hand down the screen, that glazed, sad look to her eyes returning.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I asked, attempting to get her thoughts off what I thought she was thinking.

"Bonnie is next, he'll be the most active tonight, it's the best time to get the child's spirit out."

"And what do we have to do to appease him?"

"Truly, I don't really know."

"Well that's wonderful. You know he will still try to kill me right? You are all right, but he won't recognise me."

"Yes I know that. I hate to put you in harm's way, but you are the key to getting rid of the evil around the pizzeria."

I sighed, "I know, I know."

"Saying it will be alright is pointless, besides, I hate lying, but please, trust me in this."

"I bet that's the first time an animatronic has said that to a human."

Chica giggled, a strangely comforting metallic sound, "Probably so."

With nothing else to say, we sat in silence, the clock winding past 12, then 1 am.

Bonnie started getting active around 1:30, visiting the backstage area before heading towards the office. When he entered the west hallway, Chica went out to confront him.

I watched their encounter through the monitors. They stood there for a while, Chica's face a shadow of sadness, while Bonnie's was cold indifference.

After a couple of minutes I decided to make my move and stepped into the hallway. At the sound of my movements, Bonnie was immediately alert, catching sight of me instantly. Like Chica the night before, Bonnie started growling, a deep rumbling in his chest and he stared at me. His reaction to me was drastically more terrifying, this time I didn't have a glass window between me and the source of my death. I could make out the same words in his groaning as Chica was saying before, _help...me_.

Unexpectedly, both for Bonnie and myself, Chica stepped up to him and placed a finger on his mouth. Bonnie appeared surprised at this and his eyes were torn back to Chica. So _that _part of them still worked it seems.

Chica began her soft humming sound while keeping her finger on Bonnie's mouth. At first Bonnie seemed unable to decide what to do. He eventually took up Chica's humming and started himself. His hum was of a much deeper timbre, well, to be expected from a male, even if he was an animatronic.

At an indication from Chica, I slowly approached Bonnie. I could see him looking out of the corner of his eye at me, as much curious and cautious about me as I was of him.

When I was close enough to him to see the dirt in his suit, I asked him, "What can I do to help you?"

Like Chica, Bonnie seemed surprised when I offered to help him.

He appeared to be conflicting with himself, no doubt fighting against the instinct planted in him by the imposter program. The fact that the program could assert itself at any time did not comfort me at all, but I bade my time and waited for him to decide.

Eventually he slightly nodded, accepting my help, to which I let out my breath.

It was when he lifted his hand that I noticed he was carrying his guitar, an orange one to be exact. He gurgled out some words which I barely caught, but Chica was able to translate.

"I think he wants you to tune his guitar. It's not playing properly."

"Are you serious? I don't know how to tune a guitar."

Chica looked at me, "Well you better start learning."

I gave Chica an exasperated look, to which she replied with a slight giggle.

Bonnie was reluctant to part with his guitar at first, not completely trusting me at the moment, after all, I still didn't trust that the imposter program wasn't going to kick in. He did, however, eventually let me take it, although he did not let me move away from him. It wasn't like I had anywhere to go, I still had 4 hours of my shift to go. It seemed destined that those 4 hours were to be spent tuning Bonnie's guitar, or at least learning to.

I tried to look as professional as possible while tuning the guitar, attempting to put up the illusion that I knew what I was doing, which I failed miserably. It also didn't help that Bonnie was getting increasingly impatient, continually demanding that he retake the guitar to check that I hadn't damaged it.

After what seemed like several hours but was actually only two, I had tuned the guitar, well, tuned it to the best of my ability. I hoped it was good enough. I finally gave the guitar back to an anxious Bonnie who immediately checked it for any signs of damage.

Content that I hadn't damaged his prized guitar, he prepared to play the instrument, with Chica and I looking on. He strummed a hand across the strings and the resulting sound was passable, it could've been better, but it wasn't completely bad which I had feared it would've been.

It was good enough for the spirit inside Bonnie it appeared, as he began to undergo the convulsions Chica had gone through the night before. The black mist began to leak out of his eyes and mouth just like it had done with Chica. Either the spirit was more deeply rooted in Bonnie, or the imposter program had more control over his mind, as it took a much longer time for the spirit to completely detach itself from him. When it did, Bonnie fell onto one knee, his balled fist slamming into the ground in front of him, his head almost touching the ground. Chica made to move forward to help her friend, but uncertainty about his condition halted her in her tracks.

Bonnie made a sudden intake-like sound and slowly stood up, looking himself over.

"Boy do I feel good!" he almost shouted.

Chica couldn't contain her laughter this time and burst out, if she'd had tear ducts, the hallway would've been submerged. She embraced Bonnie in a hug which the bunny didn't fully expect, almost bowling him over again.

Bonnie saw me watching over Chica's shoulder and smiled, his smile quite similar to Chica's in the drooping of the eyes and the slight opening of the mouth. He silently mouthed the words "Thank you."

I nodded in response to his thanks.

After several minutes Chica finally detached herself from her friend. I took the opportunity to get straight to the point.

"So, what's next?"

Before Chica or Bonnie could respond a deep voice shouted out from behind a pair of curtains,

"Yarr harr harrr, me mateys, what's happened wit' me ship 'n crew?"

The three of us looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Foxy is very aggressive when cornered, talking to him is not going to be easy," Bonnie said while watching the monitor, currently focused on Pirate's Cove.

"If things go wrong, you could end up like that kid back in '87."

"Thanks Bonnie, that's really comforting," I replied.

"No problem buddy." I think the sarcasm in my statement was lost on him.

Having been free of the imposter program for nearly a full day, Bonnie had quickly returned to his "normal" state. Both him and Chica admitted it would take a long time before they were fully free from the program. Since the program had been fused with the childs' spirits which resided in them, the removal of the spirit led to the program's destruction.

Bonnie had described the imposter program's effects as a voice in his head. Something he couldn't block out but wasn't always there. Chica agreed with his description, adding that it felt like an irresistible urge, while her base programming fought against it. One thing I noticed, as did Chica, was that the effects lessened when kindness was displayed towards the animatronics, but was intensified when in the presence of fear or anger. Whether this was due to the program itself or the child's spirit residing in them, we have yet to find out.

Chica, who had been quite for a while, spoke very quietly, like she was rambling to herself, "I watched as Foxy killed the child the program told him to murder. Much like Foxy, the child was alone. He entered with the other children but was apart from them at the same time. It was almost like a self-imposed exile, like everyone was better off with him being disconnected from them. Now I realise how similar they were. The more you fight the program the more it takes over you. Those whispers were the program itself and when you oppose it, it punishes you."

Snapping out of her reverie, Chica looked at us, "Foxy is relatively timid when he's not riled up, he barely spoke to us at all outside of working hours. We don't want to back him into a corner but he won't come out of the corner he is already in."

"He doesn't come out except when he attempts to batter the door down," I added dryly.

"So that's when we get him," Bonnie shrugged.

I looked at Bonnie. This one was going to get me killed and it wouldn't bother him, at least Chica would feel bad.

"I'm afraid Bonnie has a point. I said it before that I don't like getting you in harm's way, but this storm has to get worse before it will get better. Foxy will hide if he sees us with you, but he will most definitely attempt to kill you if you entered Pirate's Cove, he'd tear you to shreds before you got within 5 metres."

Foxy chose that moment to peek out of his curtain. When he saw that the camera was active he froze, aiming those glowing eyes of his straight at us.

Bonnie shuddered, "I've never gotten used to that stare." I took a quick look at Bonnie. The fact that he was actually quavering would've been quite funny, if I hadn't have been in the same position.

"I think we should change camera," I reached to change channel.

"No, at this rate he'll come running, literally," Chica interrupted.

"But-"

Chica looked at me, "We need him out of Pirate's Cove if we have any chance of removing his corruption."

I took my hand away. Chica was right, even if it ended in my death, this was the only way and we had to try.

Seeing that the camera wasn't deactivated, Foxy began to emerge from the curtains, all the while staring straight at us. While the camera wasn't picking up any sound, I could tell he was growling.

"Bonnie and I will stand in the doorway when he charges, he needs to see us before he sees you and we need to surprise him."

"Be my guest," I swept a hand in the direction of the door.

Bonnie and Chica took up their position blocking the door, an intimidating sight if ever I saw one.

Getting increasingly agitated at the continued use of the camera, Foxy was slowly edging to the corner of the camera's view, his gaze switching to the direction he would be running.

Once he had left the screen I switched to the West Hallway A camera and waited for him to charge.

It didn't take long before I saw him at the end of the hallway and as soon as he saw the camera was activated he broke out into a run.

Even though Bonnie and Chica were blocking the way, I was concerned he would just bowl right through them and grab me.

His thumping gait sounded closer and closer, closing really fast.

He got to the end of the hallway and I could see him prepared to attack, his mouth gaping open. Then he saw Bonnie and Chica.

Both animatronics stared at Foxy, a slightly welcoming feel to their posture in an attempt to calm him.

In a way it worked, because Foxy straightened himself and closed his mouth, his mind off killing me at the moment, although he remained on-guard.

He opened his mouth to speak, the punishment of the imposter program on his systems evident, "Bonnie, Chica."

Chica spoke, her voice even, "Foxy, why do you come to kill our friend?"

Foxy was astounded at the relatively innocent question, also the fact that Chica referred to me as a friend.

"Your friend? -_What friends do you have Chica?-_ But isn't he going to -_gut us all-_ dismantle us? I'm -_going to eat him- _saving us from being turned into _-maggoty scum- _scrap metal." That other whispering voice interjecting his speech was starting to make me really nervous.

"Is that you thinking that? Or is the program telling you that? He is our friend, he would never do that," Bonnie said.

"But they -_hate us-_ are scared of us and they will -_make us burn-_ shut us down."

Chica continued, "Foxy, you used to love humans, you would do shows with us. You were our friend. Have you forgotten those times?"

"I was never your -_slave- _friend. Why would you ever want to? You were happy with your band, you -_didn't want me-_ were happy without me. I never -_had anything- _had anyone."

"You always had us Foxy."

Foxy was at a loss for words at this.

I decided now was the time to show myself. The spirit was almost ready to leave, I just needed to tell Foxy one thing and I needed to mean it with all my heart. It was something I truly believed could and would happen.

However, Foxy still had a slight guard up, he was still cautious and seeing me would probably make him raise a wall again. It was still very probable that he would attack me, but I wouldn't have a better time than now.

I stepped between Chica and Bonnie, all three animatronics looked at me, Foxy becoming more alert with my appearance, although he didn't move to attack me.

As I struggled to settle my racing heart and properly form the words I was going to say so that they didn't come out wrong, I examined Foxy more closely. He was in a drastically more decayed form than Bonnie and Chica. There were tears in his suit, showing the metal of his endoskeleton underneath. The self-mutilation caused by his fighting against the imposter program had left him in a dire state of disrepair, both outwardly and inwardly. Certain body parts twitched and spluttered, his jaw lacked the strength of Bonnie's and Chica's. His eye patch remained above his right eye, showing both his glowing eyes, the left eyelid drooping. In this state he looked many years older than the other animatronics. The fact that this was all forced upon him made me sad, but his fight against it inspired me. He would be almost begging to be free of the corruption inside of him.

Foxy and the other animatronics were waiting patiently for me to speak up. I swallowed one last time and drew my breath.

"I'll be your friend Foxy," was all I said, all I needed to say.

Foxy was even more astounded.

For what seemed like an eternity he stood there, staring at me, his eye-patch up, his mouth gaping. His eyes searching mine for any lies, any deceit. I hoped deep down he would find none.

He didn't.

The imposter program, having fused with the child's spirit, was even more deeply rooted inside Foxy than it had been inside Bonnie. I was frightened nothing was going to be left of him after the spirit left and the program was destroyed.

Bonnie leaned over to me, "Wow, was I like that?"

"Not as bad, but yes."

"Damn."

I looked at Bonnie again. He was genuinely fearful of the transformation Foxy was undergoing, remembering what it felt like for him perhaps? Or fear for what was happening to his friend? Probably both, knowing him.

I switched my look to Chica, whose face was a mirror of last night when she confronted Bonnie. Was she going through the same thoughts as Bonnie?

I turned back to Foxy. The spirit was almost completely gone, but it was still holding on. It needed one final push.

Foxy had fallen to his knees and I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "We are all your friends."

That seemed to finish it, the spirit fully detached itself and the black mist slowly faded.

Foxy laid on the ground for several minutes, recuperating.

Finally he got to his feet, and looked around at the three of us watching him.

"Welcome back," Bonnie laughed.

"It's great to be back," Foxy exhaled.

I could see Chica was barely holding back her emotions. Bonnie and Foxy noticed too and Bonnie nudged Foxy who turned to look at him.

"She cried rivers when I was fixed," he winked.

At this Foxy made a completely unexpected set of puppy-dog eyes and turned on Chica.

At this Chica burst and engulfed Foxy in a massive hug.

Once again Bonnie leaned over to me, "Wow, more than me?" he asked.

"Yep," I joked. Chica had been just as emotional after we helped Bonnie in fact, but Bonnie didn't need to know that. I think she would've done it for any friend, that and she had a big heart.

Once again, if Chica had had tear ducts, the entire pizzeria would be flooded by the time we were done if she did this every time one of her friends was freed.

"So one more," I muttered to myself, looking at the monitors.

I froze.

The camera was focused on the stage.

Freddy was staring straight at it.

At me.

Then he started to laugh.

_**So that's chapter 3 done, we're half way through the week! Last chapter pretty much marked the end of the snippets I had written before I started the story as a whole so now it's all what I come up with on the spot. Progress on the next chapters might consequently be slowed, but I'm still hoping to upload a new chapter daily. Please feel free to write a review about the story so far and if you enjoy it a fav or a follow is greatly appreciated. I'm also open to any ideas so if you feel there's something I should include please message me. Until tomorrow then!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Are you ready for Freddy?**_

* * *

><p>The clock slowly ticked past 1 am. The light above winked on and off and the monitors occasionally buzzed with static. Other than the slight whirring from the monitors and the desk fan, the office was deathly silent.<p>

I sat in my chair, tensed.

Bonnie was advancing down the West Hallway and Chica had disappeared from sight into the kitchen, the only reminder of her presence the occasional clang of pots and pans. Foxy had even begun peeking out of his Cove.

Freddy was still on stage, content to stay there, the others were doing the job.

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy however, were not hunting me, they were all performing their part of the plan as we had discussed.

Foxy was watching Freddy on stage while Bonnie was patrolling the West Hallway, potentially able to grab Freddy if he chose to attack from that side. Chica, likewise, was watching for Freddy to approach from the East Hallway, and preventing him from entering through the kitchen.

-_Flashback-_

I showed up early for my shift again. The on-duty guard was ecstatic upon my arrival, "Whatever you are doing man, keep doing it! Since you joined the animatronics have been getting less and less creepy."

I laughed at the guard's words and thanked him, waving as he left the carpark. I was not, however, looking forward to tonight's work.

Freddy was alone on stage when I entered the pizzeria. Normally that would be cause for concern, but I knew that Chica and Bonnie were just keeping themselves busy before tonight's work starting, probably keeping their minds off what was to happen. Being locked in a pizzeria 24/7 would probably get boring, especially after being around the place for 30 years.

Once the others noticed my arrival we met in the office, which was starting to get a little crowded, what with three large animatronics all trying to get in. Consequently Foxy stood in the doorway and Bonnie squished himself into a corner.

"So, how will we go about this? Anything in particular I need to know about him?" I began.

Bonnie was the first to speak, "Freddy can use short bursts of speed to travel certain distances very quickly. To someone who doesn't know this, he'd pretty much be teleporting,"

Chica continued, "Right, once we take too long in grabbing you, he'll get impatient and go for you himself. When he uses his speed, he'll bypass us very easily, although we will be able to feel him move past us. It is possible that he could stop near one of us. If that happens, we could pin him without him getting near you. It is most likely that he will get past us so if he enters the office, you'll need to hold out for the time it takes for us to get to you. Freddy is too strong for just one of us to pin effectively, so we'll need all three of us."

Chica looked at Bonnie and Foxy, who both nodded. Foxy had not spoken much, his reclusive ways were still prevalent. He now spoke up, neglecting to use his pirate voice for the time being.

"Freddy most likely won't give up easily, it is possible that some violence could be involved with subduing him. You wouldn't stand a chance against him, but if one of us were to fight him the office would be too small for such a fight, everything would be destroyed in the process, not least of all you. One of us might need to infuriate him to draw him away from you and the office and fight him somewhere else."

Chica put a finger to her mouth, puzzling out our predicament, "So if he does get into the office, we'll need to get him out of here before engaging him."

The office fell silent as we all thought about what we could do.

Bonnie snapped his fingers, "He likes to taunt the night guard. He waits outside the office for you to be distracted before sneaking in. There's more room in the hallway to pin him than in the office, that might be the only time we could grab him."

Chica nodded, "Yes that is true. However, I wouldn't put it past him to change his tactics, he has probably noticed that we aren't the same as we were before. He most likely knows something is up."

"So we need to be ready for anything then?" I asked.

Chica nodded.

I sighed.

Chica smiled at me, "We've come this far, I believe we have a good chance of doing this without anything going wrong. That being said, this will be the hardest night you've gone through so far."

I looked at Chica. Her face betrayed no emotion, as much as her costume head would allow. Besides, I knew she'd never lie, she always spoke what was on her mind without disguising it.

Chica made to move out of the office, "Well it's almost 12am, it's time to get ready. Foxy, you keep an eye on Freddy from Pirate's Cove, we'll need you ready to move on him when we get a chance to pin him."

Foxy nodded, putting his eye patch back on, "Aye, aye," choosing that moment to bring back his pirate voice.

Chica spoke to Bonnie next, "Bonnie, patrol the West Hallway. If Freddy instead decides to go that way you'll notice him, maybe even be able to stop him."

Bonnie nodded.

"What do I do?" I asked.

Chica looked to me, "You'll stay here. Freddy won't attack us unless we aggravate him, but he'll attempt to kill you on sight. Needless to say, we don't want that to happen."

-_End Flashback-_

I looked at the clock again, 2:04 am.

Freddy was still on stage, although I could see he was beginning to get increasingly impatient.

I saw Chica lean out of the kitchen and look towards the office. She waved at the camera and returned inside the kitchen.

Foxy was looking out from Pirate's Cove and was once again looking at Freddy. He turned and looked at the camera, raising his hook.

Bonnie had just come out of the supply closet in the West Hall. He nodded at the camera.

I switched the camera back to the stage. An empty stage.

My heart skipped a beat.

I switched through the cameras.

The dining area. Nothing.

Backstage. Nothing.

Pirate's Cove. Foxy was just peeking out from his curtains again. He noticed Freddy had moved and looked at the camera. He then started looking around the area. Freddy was nowhere to be seen.

Restrooms. Nothing.

The kitchen. Chica hadn't interrupted her sounds she was making. She mustn't know that Freddy had moved. Freddy mustn't be there then.

Supply closet. Nothing.

West hall. Bonnie was still patrolling up and down the hallway. He noticed Foxy was out of Pirate's Cove and knew something was happening. He was immediately alert and looked at the camera, nodding once more. Freddy had not passed him there.

East hall. Nothing.

Where was Freddy? It was almost as if he'd just disappeared.

Wait a minute.

There was one place without a camera.

I swallowed nervously.

The one place where the cameras were viewed from.

The office.

Here.

-_Looking for me?-_

I jumped at the sudden voice.

I slowly turned around.

Freddy was standing there.

I tried calling out, but my voice stopped in my throat.

He was staring at me, his eyes black, the endoskeleton's eyes showing through.

He inched forward, coming closer.

-_Kill him, rip out his throat!-_

Closer.

His arms lifted from his sides.

Oh God, this is how I die.

-_Smash him, crush him, stuff him.-_

His hands clasped my throat.

Tightening.

I gasped as my body begged for air.

-_Make him suffer! Make him burn!-_

I turned red as my body started shutting down.

Freddy started laughing, a deep, haunting laugh.

I heard crashing sounds as the others realised what was happening.

They would be too late. Were too late.

The room darkened.

So this is how I die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A twist? Is our hero meeting his end? We'll find out next chapter!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So our hero wasn't ready for Freddy.**_

* * *

><p>The world was darkening.<p>

Darkening quickly.

The tightness on my throat was unrelenting, unforgiving.

So this is how I die, at the hands of an animatronic.

Freddy Fazbear, the child-loving animatronic bear, was strangling me to death.

I gasped as the final strings of consciousness began to give way.

The world was almost completely blank.

My hands feebly fumbled at his paws, begging for air, begging for him to release me.

I choked, tears tumbled down my cheeks.

I didn't want to die.

Not like this.

And I wasn't going to it seemed.

The pressure lessened, then disappeared entirely.

I dropped to the floor and coughed as sweet air filled my lungs.

My hand went to my throat as I gagged.

I managed to look up at Freddy.

A yellow arm was wrestled around his neck, pulling him away from me.

Chica had literally jumped on Freddy's back in a bid to stop him from killing me. Seeing that it had worked, she continued to pull him out of the office, towards the east door. Which way were you going Chica? The other two were in the west hall.

Freddy was struggling against her and managed to get her off his back, but her arm still drew him backwards.

Once the pair were out of the office, Chica pressed the door control button.

The door slammed shut.

They were isolated from me.

Since he could no longer see me, Freddy's fury would be vented on Chica.

That meant Chica was in trouble.

Deadly trouble.

I tried to call out, but all that came from my throat was a hoarse croak.

I could see flashes of yellow and brown as Chica and Freddy fought outside.

Crashes like lightning strikes sounded from outside the door.

I heard some sickening crunches like bones breaking.

I saw Chica fall backwards.

I saw a brown arm raise upwards and strike downwards several times.

I tried calling again.

Then it was silent.

Deathly silent.

Foxy came crashing into the room, his hook up.

He saw no sign of Freddy in the room and quickly helped me up.

"Yarr, ge' up ye landlubber! Or I'll be makin' ye walk th' plank!" he shouted.

I didn't respond, still catching my breath.

"Why ar ye so deathly pale matey?"

"I've just been … almost choked to death … what did you expect?" I snapped.

I didn't tell him the other reason I was so pale. It was probably a hallucination due to lack oxygen.

Foxy looked a bit taken aback at my last comment so I asked, "Why the pirate voice now?"

"Because I'm good an' riled up!" he replied, raising his hook high, almost punching it into the ceiling.

With a jolt I remembered, "Chica! She's in trouble. She's out there fighting Freddy!"

"Aye, that lassie's no fighting lassie!"

Foxy charged the door, attempting to bash his way through.

I looked at Foxy, "Foxy, you do know there's a button right?"

"Right, I knew tha', just testin' ye."

He pressed the button and the door shot open.

I gasped, "Oh God."

Freddy stood over Chica, well, what was left of Chica.

She was mangled almost beyond all recognition, her head was separated by all but a few wires from her shoulders, her right arm lay twisted, detached from her body. One eye had been removed from its socket, dangling by a single wire. Her mouth was agape, a final testament to the pain she went through, destroyed by her best friend.

Freddy was not without scars. Chica had bitten out a large section of his neck, and he left arm was twitching due to it malfunctioning. One of his eyes was also smashed.

Foxy roared in rage, a truly terrifying sound, and charged at Freddy.

Freddy, not expecting the attack, was forced to the wall, his head hitting it.

He shook his head to clear the daze and quickly recovered, pulling his leg up to knee Foxy in the stomach.

-_They've betrayed me, they will burn with him!-_

"Betrayed ye? Ye've betrayed yerself you buffoon!" Foxy said, struggling against Freddy.

-_You will all burn! You will all be scrap!-_

Freddy kneed Foxy again, and the fox retaliated by sinking his hook into Freddy's injured shoulder, tearing down and ripping his arm clean off.

Freddy howled in rage and pain and once more brought his leg up into Foxy's stomach.

This time he dented Foxy's costume and caused the fox to keel over.

Freddy raised his remaining arm and brought it down on Foxy's back, sending him crashing to the floor.

Triumphant, Freddy placed a foot on the face-down pirate's head.

Freddy saw me again.

He began to advance on me. A bunch of wiring from Chica caught on his foot and he dragged it with him.

He noticed the wires and shook them off.

There was a series of thudding noises and a great crash of metal-on-metal as Bonnie spear-tackled Freddy from behind.

The tangled pair almost bowled into me, forcing me back into the office.

Freddy recuperated and swung at Bonnie, which the bunny deftly dodged.

-_You as well? You'll burn too!-_

Bonnie retaliated with a flurry of strikes, "Listen – to – yourself Freddy! This – is not – you!"

Bonnie finished his fusillade with a vicious jab at Freddy's stomach and a right hook across his jaw, which knocked out some of his teeth and sent Freddy crashing into the wall.

Foxy groggily got up, shaking his head.

"Foxy, I could use your help! Now while he's down, help me pin him!"

Foxy moved to help, hooking his arms around Freddy's right arm while Bonnie held his legs down.

Bonnie then spoke to me, "The program is too deeply rooted within him, there's no way we can get it out without destroying him, we'll have to rip it out or destroy it within him!"

"Are you sure that's not revenge talking Bonnie? There must be another way!" I protested.

"Bonnie's right laddie, there's nothing else ta do."

Bonnie chipped in, "I've lived beside him for 20 years, believe me, it's the last thing I want to do!"

I sighed, Chica was enough of a loss to lose Freddy too, even if he hadn't been cured yet.

Bonnie looked at me expectantly and I silently nodded.

"Sorry about this old pal," Bonnie sighed.

He nodded to Foxy, who nodded back.

Bonnie unclipped Freddy's head, exposing the endoskeleton underneath.

With a heavy heart he lifted the head above him.

And brought it down.

The endoskeleton gave way and crumpled.

Foxy then used his hook to down through the hole in the top of Freddy's suit, reaching the power core, where the corruption of the imposter program had finally reached, and destroyed it.

Freddy's body twitched as it's power, it's life force, was cut off and drained away.

Bonnie and Foxy both hung their heads.

Wanting to look away, I looked to Chica.

My heart skipped a beat.

She was reaching out to me.

Letting out a gasp which made Bonnie and Foxy look up, I ran to her side, grabbing her remaining hand and kneeling beside her ruined head.

"Is Freddy free?" she muttered, faintly.

I looked over to Freddy's body.

I looked back to Chica sighing, "Yes."

"That's good."

"I'm so sorry Chica, I was helpless, I couldn't do anything. Now he's dead and you're dying."

Tears began to well up.

_You're worthless._

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. You aren't helpless. You helped us, that's a real big something."

Tears were now streaming down my cheeks.

_You couldn't save them all._

"But I couldn't save you."

She struggled to smile, eventually making a halfway-awkward imitation, "You already did. You set me free from the imposter and you did it for Bonnie and Foxy too, and now Freddy. That's a lot of saving."

My tears dropped onto her chest.

_Now they're dead._

"Please don't go Chica, the pizzeria won't be the same without you."

By now, Bonnie and Foxy were solemnly standing over us.

Chica struggled to smile once more.

"It'll be alright … it'll be … alright."

She faded.

"Chica please! You said you'd never lie! How can it be alright without you?"

I broke.

I held her lifeless hand in mine, the cold metal conveying the coldness in my heart all too well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how about that? Our hero still lives, but at the cost of both Chica and Freddy. I wonder what will happen now? An earlier release today, but I'm really in the writing mood at the moment, so I could possibly upload the next chapter in a few hours, yay for a double upload! (maybe)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not know how I brought myself to write that last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>I sat at a table in the dining hall, a cup of coffee in my cold hands. The steam rising from it was slowly dissipating.<p>

I sat staring at nothing in particular.

I'd been doing this for the past few hours, I'd lost track of the time by now.

The tragedy of this early morning was the prevalent thing on my mind.

Funny, the death of an animatronic had such an effect on a human.

Of course it wasn't just me.

Foxy had retreated to Pirate's Cove and closed the curtains, not once peeking out over the past several hours.

Bonnie had been aimlessly wandering around the pizzeria until 6, from then he sat huddled in a corner on the stage.

We had all gone our separate ways after Chica faded.

We hadn't spoken to each other since.

We were all in our own state of disbelief, of horror, of denial.

The manager showed up soon after 6. Seeing the damage from the fight he closed the pizzeria for the day and requested that I tell him what happened.

He bought me a coffee and said I could take my time.

He sat across from me for a while. When I didn't speak, he said he'll wait in his office until I was ready to talk.

He knew about the effects I'd had on the animatronics and guessed why I and the two surviving animatronics were so gloomy.

Eventually I decided to talk to him.

I got up and walked to his office.

When I entered, he was standing at the far window, looking outside.

Quite fittingly, the sky was overcast and a light drizzle was falling from the heavens.

The kind that soaks.

Soaks deep into the bones.

The manager noticed my entry and gestured for me to sit in the chair opposite his desk.

He sat after I did and tented his fingers, looking at me like a caring dad looks at his son.

We sat in silence before he spoke up, shattering the silence and breaking me out of my gloomy state, if only a little.

"I watched the CCTV footage. That was some pretty heavy stuff."

I looked at him blankly.

"So … what exactly happened? I'm sorry, but I need to know why two of my prized animatronics are suddenly scrap metal and the other two and the on-duty night guard are as gloomy as a separated couple. It seems to me like you screwed up, severely."

I looked at him, rage boiling inside me.

How dare he?

"Yes I screwed up!" I shouted at him, "Our plan screwed up! Chica sacrificed herself to save me! That's why she's scrap! That's why she's" I faultered, … dead."

I fell back into the seat, having jumped up at my outburst.

The manager sat in his chair, my attack seeming to have no effect on his countenance.

This only served to infuriate me more.

"Do you really care for them? Are they just another prize for you? Another achievement, another trophy on your shelf to be forgotten about and replaced with new ones?"

He weathered my attacks, not showing a crack in his defenses.

A sudden rattle at the door along with a hushed curse halted me in my tracks.

Both the manager and I looked at the door.

"Come in Bonnie, Foxy." the manager said, in hushed tones.

The door opened.

Foxy, a guilty look in his eyes, stepped into the room, followed by an equally guilty-looking Bonnie.

The effects of several hours in mourning were evident even on their animatronic bodies.

Neither said a word.

I stared at the pair, the first time all three of us had been together since Chica's passing.

They'd heard my tirade.

None of us spoke.

The manager cleared his throat, gaining our attention.

"So, we've all heard our night guard's testimony, anything to add."

Foxy nervously put his hand up, to which the manager sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We're not in school Foxy, you're free to speak."

Timidly, Foxy brought his hand back down, making a sound imitating clearing his throat and paused for a few seconds, forming the words before speaking.

"He's right in a way. We have been neglected for the past couple decades. After … '87 … it seemed like we were distanced from you. The other incident made it seem like a canyon was between you and us."

The manager didn't show any emotion.

He looked at Bonnie.

"You're of the same opinion?"

Bonnie nodded, not trusting his voice.

The manager sighed, breaking down his walls.

"You're right, I have neglected you. It took me until the death of two of you to realise it myself."

We were all shocked at the manager's admittance.

He looked at Bonnie and Foxy.

"It might be too late, but for that, I am sorry."

They didn't reply, their mouths agape.

The manager let out a weak laugh, "Your faces say it all. You truly are compassionate creations."

The manager's smile faded.

"I guess I didn't know what to do about what happened. It broke my heart to see you all do those things, even though it was against your will. You were never created to commit such atrocities. In some way I guess I hoped that distancing myself from you would somehow make it all better. Now I realise I was just shutting you all out."

He sighed.

"Because of me, the problem only got worse. And it kept on getting worse because of my negligence. I felt so helpless. My greatest creations were being used wrongly. I was too weak to stand up and fight. I didn't fight for you and now two of you are dead."

The room was silent as he stopped.

Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes.

He couldn't hold himself back.

His hand covered his eyes as his body was raked by several heavy sobs.

The three of us didn't know what to do.

Foxy slowly moved over to him.

He placed his hand on the manager's shoulder, causing him to look up into his eyes.

"It not be yer fault, it all be tat program's fault," Foxy used his pirate voice in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Bonnie joined in, attempting to imitate Foxy's pirate voice, "Aye, yer not ta blame." He failed miserably.

The manager put on a smile.

He looked to me.

"Don't look at me, I haven't even been here for a week."

Foxy looked at me sternly.

Oh alright.

"Although, I do trust the animatronics. Your creations worked properly, it was the imposter program which caused it. None of what happened after is your fault."

The manager looked at all three of us, seeing no deception, he sighed.

"Thank you. Thank you all."

Foxy carefully wiped a tear from the manager's face with his hook.

"No, thank you laddie. For creatin' us. All of us."

I noticed a change in the manager's complexion.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this before!"

He jumped up, startling all three of us and almost causing Foxy to crash to the floor.

"Ay, watch it!" he exclaimed, finding his footing again.

"Sorry," the manager hurriedly said over his shoulder as he rushed to a cabinet containing several folders.

He quickly browsed through them, finally finding one particular folder which evidently had not been used for many years.

"Yes this is it. Now where's the other one?"

I looked at the two animatronics, a question in my eyes. Foxy shrugged and Bonnie repeated the action.

Getting frustrated, the manager moved to a set of drawers, rifling through the compartments.

The folder he was looking for was in the bottom shelf.

Like the other one he held, this one was tattered from years of negligence.

He rushed back to his desk, throwing the folders down with quite a bit of force.

I looked at him and he indicated for me to open them.

Foxy and Bonnie moved around behind me, looking over my shoulders.

I nervously opened both folders, emptying their contents into two piles.

Both folders contained stacks of papers almost the thickness of small books.

On the front of each was a title.

One titled "The Upload Initiative" and the other "Project Golden."

I looked at the manager, my eyebrow raised, "This is?"

He replied, "This is how we can save them. Both of them. Freddy and Chica."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A glimmer of hope? What are "The Upload Initiative" and "Project Golden"?<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Over 1,800 views! That's amazing, thank you all so much for your support!**_

* * *

><p>The manager leaned back in his chair, spreading his arms wide.<p>

"So how exactly will these help us get Chica and Freddy back?" I asked him.

He sighed, agitated that I hadn't yet gotten a hold of the plan.

"I'll start from the beginning then," he replied.

He cleared his throat.

"Project Golden was our bid to create a fifth animatronic. We codenamed him Golden Freddy, mostly because we made a replica of Freddy's suit and made it golden. Golden Freddy was to be different, a much bigger step. He was infused like the others, capable of human thought and emotion. However, we took a different approach this time. The suit was hollowed out as much as possible, the power core and main systems were integrated into the suit itself. It literally became a suit, although not for an animatronic."

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Don't you see? We wanted to combine animatronic with human, to place a human inside the suit to augment the animatronic. Of course the human wouldn't be permanently inside the suit. Admittedly, it was made to make sure that the animatronic could not operate properly without the human, a safeguard, so to speak."

"Sounds like it could be weaponised," I said.

"Taken from a certain perspective it would seem like that. But this was made entirely for the same reason the original animatronics were. Project Golden was the first phase of a larger endeavour. This is where the Upload Initiative, the second phase, comes in.

The Upload Initiative was a step further along the path paved by Project Golden. It was the actual linking of a human mind with an animatronic's mind. As you can imagine, the complications were astronomical. What would happen if the mind got stuck half way? The ethical boundaries were extreme as well.

After many years of research and speculation, we finally moved to tests. You can guess who our first human test subject was."

Bonnie and Foxy, who I had quite forgotten were in the room, growled at the mentioning of this subject. I looked around puzzlingly.

"You're slow today. It was the man who would later go on to create the imposter program."

"Him? Why him?"

The manager sighed.

"He was instrumental in the completion of Project Golden and he was a close friend of mine. His name was Robert. He wanted to be the first to be linked with an animatronic, no matter how dangerous it was. I couldn't persuade him to wait.

Anyway, the test was a success. We successfully linked his mind with Golden Freddy's."

The manager paused, what was coming was obviously a complication.

"But something went wrong during the link, something destabilised the connection. We tried to bail him out, but I think a literal part of his mind was left inside, connected to Golden Freddy. After that he became mad, obsessed with creating a program which would make the animatronics obey his every command. Your comment earlier about how it could be weaponised, he attempted to do that. A private army of his own, if you will. I saw his descent into madness and rejected his proposals, but he did it anyway. He created the program and he implanted it in my animatronics, my precious animatronics, making them kill, making them murder, turning them into abominations."

The manager stopped, his face shadowed with pain and sorrow.

"Then the Bite of '87 happened," I could see Foxy flinch at the mention of the event, "and I retreated, afraid of what had become of them. I should've faced him, maybe then I could've prevented the chain which followed. But I didn't, I was a coward. I hid behind false securities."

He paused once again.

I slammed a fist on the table, making him jump.

"Dammit. What's been done has been done, that's the past. I don't care that you didn't stand up to him then, but you can stand up to him now, that's what matters. We have a chance to bring back Chica and Freddy and you're moping on the past. Project Golden and the Upload Initiative are the key to saving them, I need to know how I can use them."

He was visibly shaken by my sudden outburst. He gulped and nodded, returning from his sorrow.

"Alright. Something happened during the test. I don't know what caused the destabilisation, but I did notice that it came from Golden Freddy himself. Whatever happened, Golden Freddy became an anomaly because of it. Somehow, he was permanently linked to the pizzeria itself. He IS Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. There's a reason the five murdered children were linked to the animatronics who killed them. The life force of all the living beings who have died in this pizzeria are contained in Golden Freddy, both human and animatronic. The four other animatronics are linked to him in some way, Bonnie and Foxy," he nodded to them, "and Chica and Freddy. Robert used the theories of the Upload Initiative to link the consciousnesses of the murdered children to the animatronics. Of course, it was much easier to link them because their life forces had already been claimed by Golden Freddy. Until Golden Freddy is appeased, they will continue to haunt this place. While you needed to set the animatronics free from them, doing so only freed their spirits into the pizzeria. They now feed on all negative emotion in the pizzeria."

The manager took a breath, nearing the end of his explanation.

"If you can free him and he joins you, he can help you bring back Chica and Freddy, appease the children's spirits and completely free the pizzeria."

I processed this all for a few minutes before asking, "So, how do we free him?"

"That's the hard part. Golden Freddy was created to house a human, which means there is room to fit an endoskeleton inside him. While you think it might not appease him, it would definitely appease the child linked to him. The child was a paraplegic and "giving" him a fully working endoskeleton should appease him. Now, getting the endoskeleton into him wouldn't be too bad, if not for the fact that an animatronic needs to be shut down to have its endoskeleton replaced. Restraining and shutting down Golden Freddy is going to be the hard part, do that and I can easily give him an endoskeleton. Thing is, if an animatronic is shut down for too long, it will die."

"So if he dies, any hope of bringing back Chica and Freddy dies with him?"

"Exactly. We do have a spare endoskeleton backstage, it's not in the best condition, but it'll have to do. I must want you, he is particularly dangerous when out of control. Like Freddy, he has tremendous speed. One second we could be looking at him, the next we'd all be dead. That reminds me, do not look directly into his eyes for an extended period of time, this will aggravate him."

"So, we're meant to pin him down without aggravating him and without looking at him?"

"I never said this was going to be easy."

/

_You failed me. You let me die._

"Chica?"

_You could've saved me._

Chica's face flashed in front of mine, a horrible distorted image of her wrecked face.

Blood and oil seeped out of her eyes and mouth.

_Why didn't you save me?_

"I tried Chica!"

_Are we not friends?_

"Chica!"

I woke with a start. Sweat was pouring down my face. My heart was beating rapidly.

I held my chest and waited for my heart to calm down.

I ran my hand over my face and looked at the clock.

11:24.

I'd been asleep for eight hours. I hadn't properly slept for well over 24 hours.

I looked around the Dining Hall, I'd fallen asleep over a few chairs lined up to imitate a bed.

Foxy had once more retreated to his Cove, but he was currently singing a quiet song to himself.

Bonnie had entertained himself by playing with his guitar, a slight spring had returned to his step.

I wonder if the knowledge that they could save their friends gave them hope?

The manager opened the door to his office and saw that I was awake.

He gestured for me to join him, alone.

I entered his office and he quietly closed the door.

"I have to thank you," he said.

"What for?"

"For sticking with it. Any normal person would've left after the first night."

"Well I'm not normal then am I?" I laughed.

He joined in, "Yeah you mustn't be."

He sighed and sat down at his desk, indicating for me to join him.

"So tonight will be the end, one way or the other."

"Yeah. Quite a first week on the job."

"Sorry about that, I never would've thought it."

He was about to say something, but he couldn't say it.

I gave him a push, "Something on your mind?"

He hesitated, then spoke, "Tonight is going to be the most dangerous. Anything could happen. It could end with all of us dying. I know how attached you are to the animatronics, even though you've only known them for a few days. I need to know that no matter what happens, even if they were to die, that you would still continue without hesitation. In what is to come, even a single hesitation could be the difference between us succeeding or failing, life or death."

It was my turn to stumble. I couldn't completely guarantee that I wouldn't hesitate, no matter how much I tried.

"I'll try my best."

"Good."

There was something he was not telling me.

I decided to let it be.


	8. Chapter 8

The monitor was focused on the stage.

Bonnie was sitting down on the edge of the stage, slowly and sadly drawing his hand across the strings of his guitar.

I switched to Pirate's Cove.

Foxy was visible through a part in the curtains. He was sitting, looking at something I couldn't see.

I sighed and turned the monitors off. The clock showed 12:03 am.

"This is it," I muttered.

I exited my office.

There was one place I wanted to go to first.

I think I had been avoiding it. It was more or less _her _area after all.

I entered the kitchen from the east hall.

One object grabbed my attention.

A small flashing light.

One of the ovens had been left on.

I turned it off and looked inside.

A tray was on one of the racks.

I grabbed some mitts and pulled it out.

Several rows of severely burnt cupcakes were precisely lined on the tray.

Chica had been cooking while we were waiting for Freddy.

Tears began welling up.

A bright colour in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I placed the tray down and walked over to it.

It was a perfectly cooked cupcake, covered in pink icing. Two eyes were attached to it, as well as a candle stuck in the top.

It sat in the centre of a small plate.

I noticed a small note placed in front of it.

Two words were written on it.

_For you._

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

For a few minutes I stood there, letting the tears flow.

_Have strength, you can still -_damn her- _save her from the darkness._

I started at the voice. It seemed to be in my head, but amplified all around me.

I ran out into the Dining Hall. Bonnie and Foxy were on alert as well. They heard it too.

The manager came out of his office and looked at me.

"He's here."

Foxy and Bonnie were looking around the room, hoping for any sight of Golden Freddy before he attacked.

"We need to lure him to the room behind the backstage, there's tools there I'll need for the process."

I nodded to him and looked to the animatronics.

They were with me.

We hurried backstage.

The number of animatronic heads there was off-putting to say the least. The endoskeleton which was to be put inside Golden Freddy was laid out on a table.

"So it'll finally have a use," I muttered to myself.

_It's me._

The voice reverberated again.

"Dammit, we're too late to bring him into the back room. You'll have to hold him here while I get the tools necessary."

The manager hurried to the door and scrambled to get his keys.

"Which key was it again?"

He tried one.

"No not that one."

He tried several other keys before he found the one he needed.

"How many keys do you have for this place?" I asked.

He looked at me, "When you have rampant animatronics, you make several locks. No offence," he gestured to Bonnie and Foxy.

"Hold him off."

Bonnie let out a high-pitched screech.

I turned to look at him.

His head had been ripped clean off his shoulders.

Golden Freddy stood behind him.

Bonnie's body crumpled to the floor, twitching.

I looked on in horror.

Golden Freddy disappeared.

He appeared behind the manager.

The manager raised a hand to defend himself.

Golden Freddy grabbed his arm, crushing it. I could hear the sound of breaking bones.

The manager howled in pain.

Foxy roared and crashed into Golden Freddy, breaking his grip on the manager's arm. He was sent flying to the floor, crying in pain and cradling his broken arm.

Foxy pinned Golden Freddy against the wall. He had sunk his hook deep in Golden Freddy's shoulder.

"Go laddie! Now's yer chance!"

The manager screamed to me, "There's an emergency button on his neck, it'll temporarily paralyse him!"

I ran forwards, reaching for Golden Freddy's neck.

Before I could get there, Golden Freddy forced his arms up and pushed Foxy away.

He reached up and placed his hands on Foxy's head, one grabbing his lower jaw, the other on his upper jaw.

He pulled.

Foxy's pained roar changed to a screech as his head was pulled apart.

His body crashed to the ground.

Golden Freddy was still pinned to the wall, Foxy's hook was embedded in his shoulder.

I took my chance and lunged.

I hit the button.

Golden Freddy froze in place.

I looked around the room.

Both Bonnie and Foxy's bodies lay crumpled on the floor, their heads nearby.

It happened so fast.

Once again, I couldn't do anything to save my friends.

I snapped out of it.

I had a job to do, otherwise I would be dead soon too.

I rushed over to the manager, he had propped himself against the wall.

"Ok Golden Freddy is paralysed, what now?" I asked him.

He was looking at the bodies of Bonnie and Foxy.

"What a mess," he whispered.

I snapped my fingers in front of him.

"If we don't act now, they'll have died for nothing," I almost shouted at him.

He looked at me with blank eyes.

"Gone, all gone."

"Golden Freddy is still alive. He can bring them back remember?"

"Right … right."

He got up and reached for the door, now unlocked.

I didn't hesitate and pushed him in the room and followed him in.

I slammed the door behind us.

Golden Freddy was paralysed for the time being, but it wouldn't be too much longer.

We had to hurry.

"My tools," the manager hurried around the room, gathering several items which he passed to me, his broken arm useless.

"You're going to have to help me, my arm's useless now."

I noticed a pair of metal operating tables, each possessing several pieces of apparatus.

They looked sinister.

My question about them was interrupted as the manager found the last tools he needed.

We both rushed out of the room.

Golden Freddy was still paralysed, but his eyes were looking at us, following us.

We cleared an area on the table and walked up to Golden Freddy.

I looked into his eyes.

He stared back.

I could see his struggle.

The manager and I each took one side, struggling to lift Golden Freddy.

"Good thing we made him as lightweight as possible."

"This is lightweight?"

"For an animatronic, yes."

I rolled my eyes.

We stumbled over to the table, placing Golden Freddy on it.

"We need to hurry, the paralysis will be gone any minute now."

"How do we shut him down?"

"I need to reach his power core, the easiest way is through the neck, but since he's already been activated, doing so will kill him. He was designed to be worn, so there's a release mechanism."

The manager moved to Golden Freddy's leg, feeling around for something.

"Ah, here it is."

Golden Freddy's chest opened with a hiss.

A large circular part of his chest moved with the part which split left.

Underneath was a small, glowing circle.

"That's his power core," the manager described.

"So how do we switch it off?"

"We designed it so that in the case that something ran wrong and the pilot was in danger, it could be shut down from inside. However, there was a short process which needed to be completed to shut him down, so it wasn't accidental of course. There's two buttons in his hands and one behind the chin. That way the pilot could clench both of his fists and thrust his chin forward for an emergency shut-down."

He pulled a mechanism on each arm which made them pop open. He used another mechanism beneath the chin to pull the face part of Golden Freddy's head up.

I could see the buttons he described.

"You'll need to press the hand buttons, and I'll press the one on his chin."

I moved to place my fingers on the buttons.

Golden Freddy jerked.

My left thumb was already on the button.

He clenched his fists.

My finger was caught. I heard a crack as the thumb was dislocated.

I shouted in pain.

Golden Freddy attempted to get up.

"No you don't," the manager pressed the paralyse button again.

Golden Freddy froze once more, his hand unclenched and I withdrew my thumb.

I reached with my other hand towards my thumb and took a deep breath.

I snapped it back in place, the pain making me scream again.

"Quickly, we must shut him down, paralysing him for too long will cause permanent damage."

I nodded and placed my hands back on the buttons, this time a bit more nervously.

"Once he is shut down, you'll need to follow my instructions to the letter. We take too long and he'll slip away, but if this isn't done properly, it'll be just as bad."

"Okay, I'm ready."

He pressed the last button.

Golden Freddy gave a small jerk, then laid still.

"Alright, bring the endoskeleton over here."

I turned to pick it up. It wasn't on the table.

In the confusion earlier, it had fallen to the floor.

I picked it up, barely able to hold its weight.

"Place the legs in first and wait for my signal before bringing the rest in."

I did as he said.

He used a variety of his tools to weld certain parts of the suit to the skeleton and clip others in place.

He nodded for me to continue, "The arms next."

We followed the same process.

"Ok, put the chest in, but keep the head up."

The chest took a while longer to complete. There was a menagerie of wires to connect and parts to weld or clip into place.

I nervously watched, holding the head of the skeleton.

Finally he was done and nodded for me to place the head in.

I let go and backed away slightly.

He took a few more minutes working on the head.

"Alright, now we need to reverse the emergency shut-down. Same buttons."

We pressed the buttons.

Nothing happened.

"No, no, no!"

We tried again.

"Dammit, it was enough time!"

We tried once more.

We backed away.

"We took too long?"

I hung my head. Now what was to happen?

The manager slammed his fist against the wall.

"Not long enough."

I looked up.

Golden Freddy's eyes were glowing.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Wow, over 3,400 views. It's almost doubled since chapter 7, that's two days! You all are truly amazing, thank you so much!_**

* * *

><p>The screams. The screams in my head.<p>

They are constant.

The children crying.

_Can't get them out._

_What's happened to me?_

_Someone save me._

* * *

><p>I stand in front of him, looking down on him.<p>

He looks back at me.

He seems so small, so insignificant in front of me, sitting in his wheelchair.

_Why is it so hard then_?

His bravery.

He is staring death in the eyes and not backing down.

_Brave for a kid._

He is so much like me.

A husk, not fully complete.

_He is nothing like you._

He is more than me.

He has the bravery to stand up to his fears.

_You fear nothing. He is lesser._

He pities me, he sees the position I am in.

My unwillingness.

I don't want this.

I don't want to kill him.

_Why should he pity you? He is the one going to die._

He shouldn't have to die.

He should be allowed to live, to grow up and do something good.

_He has to die so that you can live._

Does he?

Why should I live if I take the lives of others to continue my existence?

_Because you are greater than him, more important._

But does killing him make me greater?

Everyone is important.

I look at the others.

They are hesitating too.

They don't want this either.

_They are weak, show them that you are strong._

Is a willingness to kill a source of strength?

_Yes._

I don't believe that.

_You should._

He moves towards me.

I'm watching him.

I'm curious.

He approaches his death without heed.

_He is foolish._

He has courage.

Much more than I do.

_That is not courage, that is stupidity._

He knows he cannot escape, so he accepts his death.

_He realises his weakness._

He stops in front of me.

He reaches out.

I'm enveloped in a hug.

I don't know what to do.

The voice leaves me be.

I look at him.

Where does he find this courage?

Is it because he is human?

What does it mean to be human?

I notice the others are looking at me too.

The children in front of them are scared.

A darkness creeps into my mind.

"I'm … sorry ..." I stutter.

-_Break him! Burn him! Kill him!-_

The voice escapes my mouth.

I grab his head.

Tears line his eyes, but they are not tears for himself.

They are for me, for what I am going to become because of this.

No, I don't want to.

_You must._

_This is you now._

No!

My hands snap his neck.

**Save me from this cold in my heart.**

* * *

><p>I notice someone new entering.<p>

This one is different.

The ones before him were … not as bright.

I watch him with interest.

_Another._

Yes.

He reminds me of something.

That night.

The kid in the wheelchair.

He possesses the same spirit.

_If he is so similar, he will join the kid then._

No, this one is peculiar, I'll see where this goes.

The yellow one approaches him.

But she doesn't attack him.

She notices that he is different.

_She is weak. They all are._

She knows when she needs help. That is it's own kind of strength.

_Help? She doesn't need help. None of them need help, neither do you._

We are all dead in inside.

We have been for a long time.

_You have never been more alive._

If this is being "alive", I'd much rather death.

_Death will not touch you. Age will not wither you. You are immortal._

Immortality is a type of death.

_Immortality is the future._

So the future is death?

_If it needs to be, yes._

Then that is a future not worth living for.

_But it is your future._

A future I don't want.

_It is the future you have._

But I can change the present to change the future.

_The future does not need to be changed._

If the future is a continuation of this cycle, then it must be changed.

And he is the key.

_Then you must kill him._

But he is intriguing.

_I order you._

**Save me from this darkness.**

* * *

><p>The others are cleansed.<p>

I feel the darkness leaving them.

Two have joined me.

I hold their souls in my hands, these hands tainted by death.

_They were too weak to realise the gift they were given._

The ability to kill is a poor gift.

_But it was necessary for your ascendance, your survival._

Only evil ascends with death.

_You are not evil, neither am I._

But you order me to kill.

_I order you to kill to free yourself from your misguidance._

Misguidance?

All you've done is guide me down a dark path.

_All tunnels lead to light._

But this tunnel is too dark to see the light at the end.

_That is because you are blinded. I will open your eyes._

If you are the one to open them, I would prefer my eyes remain shut.

_You will thank me one day._

I find that highly unlikely.

_One day._

They are talking about me.

They mean to free me.

_Little do they know._

They know more than I do.

_What do they know that you don't? You see everything, hear everything._

They know what true freedom is like.

_True freedom is what I offer._

Darkness is what you offer.

_If they get in your way, you must kill them._

But they are my friends.

_Friends? You never had friends. They never were your friends._

Because I was too distant.

_Because you were strong and they were weak. They feared you._

But I didn't even know them.

_Now they know you._

As a murderer.

_As a visionary._

Then I am a short-sighted visionary.

_You shall bring them the freedom they deserve. As well as him._

But is it the freedom they want?

**Save me from this living death.**

* * *

><p><em>Now you act.<em>

I don't want this.

I've never wanted this.

_But it's what you've been given._

Then I refuse it.

_Then you are foolish._

No.

I am strong.

I will fight you.

_Then I will take over you and make you watch as I destroy them._

I am shut out.

My body moves on it's own.

_Now you will see your true strength._

_The strength which I have gifted you._

I rail against my restraints.

_You will not escape this._

_I will control you, willing or not._

I step behind the blue one.

I pull his head from his shoulders.

I step behind the creator.

_The betrayer._

I crush his arm.

The red one charges me.

I'm pinned to the wall.

_He thinks he has the strength._

_I will show him._

No!

I push him away, grabbing his head.

I pull.

He screeches as he dies.

Why?

Why do you make me kill them?

_Because they will not see. They are obstacles._

Since when are friends obstacles?

_When they block you._

But they are trying to help me.

_They want to take your gift from you._

They can take it.

I'm still pinned to the wall.

The one with spirit jumps at me.

He presses a button on my neck.

_NO!_

I can't move.

I watch as they hurriedly move around.

They disappear into another room, coming back in a few minutes.

They move me to a table.

_Fool! Betrayer!_

Friend. Saviour.

They will free me.

I regain control.

_Die!_

The spirited one yelps as my hand crushes his.

The creator presses the button again.

They open me up.

Then inky blackness.

**They will save me.**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes.<p>

I look at the roof above me.

There's no voice.

No darkness.

I look around.

The two, the creator and the spirited one, have backed away.

They seem crestfallen, neither are looking at me.

"We took too long?" one said.

I barely contain myself.

"Not long enough," I say.

They look up.

**I am free.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for your continued support, every review, favourite and follow means a lot to me. This story (or at least this arc) is drawing close to the end, no matter how long I prolong it. I've been taking longer on these last couple of chapters. I still hope to upload daily, but I'd rather skip one day and upload every second day if it means a better story for you all.<strong>_

_**Thanks again! See you all next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oh you guys! Over 1,000 views in a day, thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Golden Freddy slowly raised himself off the table.<p>

His eyes were glowing, they weren't the same inky black that they were before. These eyes were more like the others, more human.

He nodded to the manager and looked to me.

He seemed curious about me.

"You have definitely been intriguing me," he said.

"I've been watching you since you entered on your first night. You seemed brighter than the other night guards who had been working here. I watched as you freed the others from the program, as you have now done for me. For that I thank you."

I inclined my head, unsure how to react.

"However, your work is not yet complete. Now that all four are dead, you can properly cleanse this place, and recover them in the meantime."

I turned to the manager, "You knew of this?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. It would've made it all the harder. I couldn't ask Bonnie and Foxy to do this knowing that they'd willingly go to their deaths at my command, I just couldn't do it," he swallowed. "This is the only way they can be completely free."

I looked to Golden Freddy.

He nodded, "What he says is true, without their deaths they would never have been truly free. Their bodies still contained traces of the program. It would've eventually fixed itself."

"Then what about you?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He changed the subject, "Now they are dead, they are facing their fears, the horrors of their past. They might be able to do it themselves, but there's a high chance that they will fail and if they are left for too long they will be corrupted by the darkness. This is where you come in. You can help them overcome the darkness within themselves."

"And how will I do that?"

Golden Freddy looked at the manager.

He sighed.

"Follow me."

He led us into the backroom and pointed at the operating tables.

"Take a seat."

* * *

><p>I winced as the cold metal clamped around my arms.<p>

"So this isn't going to hurt is it?"

"It shouldn't, I never asked Robert if it did or not, so I'm not entirely sure."

"That's reassuring."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I think."

"Huh, that's the exact opposite of what Chica would say."

I looked over to Golden Freddy who, similar to me, was clamped into the other chair.

I found out what those operating tables were for.

They were used during the Upload Initiative. I was strapped into the one Robert had used. This was the second time Golden Freddy had been strapped to the other.

"Ok, let's go over this one more time."

"You will enter Golden Freddy's mind. From there you will be able to access the consciousnesses of the other four animatronics. You will help them fight the darkness once and for all. The theory is that we can use the traces of the imposter program left in Golden Freddy as stepping stones, allowing us to upload you in its place. Basically, you'll become the imposter program, but instead of creating their horrors, you will guide them through it."

The manager sat on a chair behind some panels. "Remember, you only have until 6 am, any longer than that and you run the risk of being permanently lost when the imposter program undergoes its 6am malfunction."

I looked at the clock which was just about to strike 5am.

"Also, we won't get tomorrow night to try again should you fail. I fear the prolonged exposure to their horrors would corrupt them beyond any hope of recovery. While Bonnie and Foxy might be safe until tomorrow night, Chica and Freddy would have been long lost."

"So I can't stuff up. Got it."

He nodded to me.

Golden Freddy interjected, "They will need new bodies once their spirits are freed."

"Leave that to me, we had some things stored away for a rainy day such as this."

I took a deep breath and readied myself.

"Ready? Okay, here we go. Uploading in 3. 2. 1. Upload initiated."

I felt a lifting sensation, like all the effects of gravity had left my body.

Then it returned tenfold. I felt like I was falling from the highest height, plummeting earthward.

Then I jolted to a stop.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Something felt … off.

I felt stiff.

I lifted my head and looked at my body.

What?

My body was golden and looked like a giant teddy bear's.

_Thanks for the compliment._

I jumped at the voice in my head.

_Don't worry, it's me, Golden Freddy. You are currently controlling my body._

My head, or Golden Freddy's rather, turned to look at the other chair.

_And that is you._

I looked at myself, literally.

_Albeit, without your spark._

I heard the manager speaking to us, "Everything all right?"

Golden Freddy held up a hand, signalling the okay.

I heard the manager's sigh of relief.

_Alright, we don't have a lot of time. I'll start you off with Chica first, your connection to her is the strongest. When you join with her consciousness, I will not be able to speak to you, although I will still be able to see what you are doing. I can influence what they see slightly, so I can still help you. If it becomes unsafe, I'll pull you out. We only have an hour, but you need to do this properly._

Alright, I think I'm ready.

_Sending you in now._

* * *

><p>[Chica]<p>

The girl was standing in front of me, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

I wanted to bend down and comfort her, to take her into my arms and tell her everything was going to be alright.

But I couldn't.

_Just do it._

I hesitated.

The others were too.

_This is your chance to show your strength._

No, I can't do this, I don't want to do this.

I should be comforting them, not attempting to kill them.

I looked at the child again.

I stopped.

The child wasn't a child anymore, it was the night guard.

He was looking at me, but he wasn't angry, his eyes were full of care.

"Chica. This is not you, you don't need to do this."

"I … I," I started crying.

"Chica, come with me, I can help you out of this horror."

"How? How can you? How can you clear this blood from my hands?"

"This is the past Chica, what is done is done, nothing can change that. But you can overcome it."

"But this cold in my heart ..."

He closed the distance between us.

He hugged me.

Everything went white.

I came to.

He had gone.

I looked at my hands, they were soaked in blood.

It was dripping onto the floor.

I tried to cry out, but it was caught in my throat.

I tried to distance myself from my hands.

Tears welled up and threatened to spill out.

I bit at my hand, the tears now flowing.

I tried to remove the hands, these hands soaked in blood.

I saw him again.

He walked up to me.

How was he the same height as me?

He grabbed my hands.

"No, don't touch them, they're covered in blood."

"I don't see any blood Chica."

My voice caught in my throat.

"The past doesn't matter anymore Chica. You are who you are now, that's what matters."

The tears kept flowing.

"I only met you a few days ago, but you are a wonderful person, Chica. You are caring, you didn't want to do what the program told you to do. It's not your fault Chica, not yours. It's the program's fault, Robert's fault, he drove you to this. Now we have a chance to be rid of it forever. You can help me save the others."

"Save … the others," I repeated.

"Yes Chica. We can save them, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and Golden Freddy."

"Bonnie … Foxy … Freddy … Golden Freddy."

I looked up at him, he was looking into my eyes, they were free of deception. They were glowing with a bright spark, full of friendship, sympathy and … love.

"Okay," I said.

**I am free.**


	11. Chapter 11

I was standing in a sea of white.

Golden Freddy stood before me, a smile on his face.

Chica was standing next to me, holding on to me for comfort. She'd overcome her horrors, but she was still frightened.

"Good job, that's one down, three more to go," Freddy said.

"How much time do I have left?" I asked.

"That was quicker than even I anticipated actually, so you have more time for the others. You still have 50 minutes until 6 am."

"Who is next?"

"I would've suggested Freddy since he's been here longer, but something is preventing me from linking you to him. You might have to help the others before I can send you. So in that case, Bonnie is next."

"Any idea what I will have to do to help him?"

"You needed to tune his guitar to free him before, so it might have something to do with that. Bonnie enjoyed the band so you should be prepared for that, Chica can help you with that too."

"Chica is coming with me?"

"Well she doesn't yet have a physical body to return to and I doubt she wants to stay here, isn't that right Chica?"

Chica nervously nodded.

Golden Freddy looked back to me.

"I imagine Bonnie will be drastically harder to help overcome his horrors. Whatever happens, I will try to help you as much as I can."

"Thanks."

"You ready?"

I looked to Chica. She nodded at me.

"Yes, send us in."

* * *

><p>[Bonnie]<p>

I was standing on the stage, playing music with my guitar with the others, Freddy and Chica.

We were happy.

I looked around the room.

Children were smiling and cheering, eating their pizza.

I was happy.

One child looked at me, straight into my eyes.

His gaze was piercing.

I froze.

The other children began looking at me with the same piercing gaze.

They were judging me.

_How dare they judge you!_

Why?

Why do they judge me like this?

Freddy and Chica turned to look at me.

Their eyes were black. Oil and blood leaking out of their eyes and mouths.

-_You don't belong with us Bonnie.- _Chica said.

-_You never were part of our band.- _Freddy almost shouted into my soul.

What did I do wrong?

_You have done nothing wrong, they are wrong, they are weak. They should be extinguished._

Extinguished?

But I love them all.

_They don't love you, they hate you, they revile you._

I don't deserve this.

_You don't, you should show them._

Show them.

I'll show them!

I shoved Freddy into Chica and jumped off the stage.

I ran to the nearest table and smashed my hand down on top of it, breaking it in half.

I threw my fist at the closest child, but it went straight through him.

What is this?

The child began laughing at me.

They all started laughing.

I was surrounded.

I didn't know where to go.

Chica walked up to me, but her eyes weren't black.

I looked at the stage, there was the other Chica, her eyes black, judging, full of hate.

I looked back at the Chica in front of me. Her eyes were soft, full of friendship.

"You were always a part of us Bonnie. Nothing will ever change that," she said. "Come with me, be free of this forever."

She extended her hand towards me.

I hesitated.

Was this another trick?

"Are you just another trick?" I asked this Chica.

"I don't lie Bonnie, you know that, look into my eyes, do you see any deception?"

I did as she said. Her eyes hinted at no deception.

I smiled and grabbed her hand.

Everything went blurry.

This time I was standing in front of a child.

The room was dark.

The others were here too, Chica, Freddy, Foxy and Golden Freddy.

Each were standing in front of a child.

This again?

How many times do I have to go through this memory?

Every time I have this memory, it gets easier for me to kill the child.

Why? I don't even want to harm kids. I just want to stand on stage with the others and play our songs.

I smash my fist into the kid's face, sending him to the floor.

He doesn't get up.

_So weak._

So weak.

_You are strong._

I am strong.

No.

I look up.

Chica walks towards me again.

Beside her is that new night guard.

Chica looks to me while the night guard looks at the boy, crumpled on the floor.

They both bring their eyes to mine.

"Why is it so easy for me to kill him?" I ask.

"It's not you killing him, Bonnie," the night guard says. "It's the program. But you can overcome it. It is making its final stand, but you can fight it. Together we can all be free."

"We can be free..." I whispered.

"That's right," Chica stepped forward, "We can all be together, like we were before, like we were meant to be."

"Like we were … before. Like we were … meant to be."

Chica placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We're almost there Bonnie."

"Almost … there."

_Not … yet..._

No!

Chica and night guard faded.

I was sitting in the corner of the stage.

It was that night.

The night we lost Chica … and Freddy.

Why couldn't I save her?

Why did I kill Freddy?

_The night guard told you to._

But we had to. Otherwise he would've killed us.

_He wouldn't have if you'd submitted to me._

Submitted?

_If you'd have just listened to me, they would both still be alive._

Was it really him?

_Yes, he said to kill him._

I'll kill him then.

_Go._

I got up.

But I got no further.

Chica was standing there.

"Chica? But you're … dead."

"I was, but the night guard helped me."

"Him? He's the reason you're dead in the first place."

"Why do you think that? I chose to fight Freddy, to save him."

"Save him? Why would you want to save him?"

"Because he can save us. We are so close, but you need to let go of your past, like I have."

"But I just can't. It's too strong."

"You can fight it. You are strong. I did it."

"How?"

"With his help."

Chica stood aside to reveal the night guard standing behind her.

I looked at him, unsure whether to kill him or to listen to Chica.

_Kill him, kill him now!_

"Bonnie, you can be rid of the program. Don't submit to it, we can finish it off."

"But how can anyone forgive what I have done?"

"I forgive you Bonnie. What you did wasn't your choice, it wasn't your decision. You were forced to do it."

"What?"

"I forgive you Bonnie, now be free."

"Be … free ..."

**Now I am free too.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You thought that was the end of the chapter? Nope, there's more, this chapter is being invaded by the next one!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Once again I stood in front of Golden Freddy. This time I was accompanied by both Chica and Bonnie.<p>

"Well done once again, you're halfway there. But that took longer than it should've, I didn't see that third memory coming, we should be prepared for more next time."

I sighed, "For a minute there I wasn't sure we could do it."

Bonnie looked to me, "Don't worry, for a minute I wasn't sure if I should kill you or not."

"I think that is a cause for worry, Bonnie," I replied.

I saw Golden Freddy patiently waiting and decided to stop there.

When he saw that he wasn't going to be interrupted, he continued.

"I felt the resistance around Freddy deteriorate a bit when you freed Bonnie, freeing Foxy now should do the trick."

"So now we head to help a crazy pirate Fox? That's one to tell the kids," Bonnie laughed.

"Quite. Don't forget, we're running on a schedule which we are currently behind on now, you took longer helping Bonnie, it's past 5:30 now."

"It didn't feel like 20 minutes,"

"Time might accelerate or decelerate while you are inside their consciousnesses. So no matter how long it feels, you'll need to work as quickly as possible."

"While not screwing up."

"Point taken."

"One thing I noticed, the first "memory" we encountered with Bonnie didn't actually happen did it?"

Chica joined in, "Yes I noticed that, it seems we might also be encountering false nightmares, the fears of the other animatronics."

"Yes it seems so. You'll have to look out for them too then, they seem particularly dangerous, anything can happen in nightmares, even the unexplainable."

"Great, one more obstacle."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Are you all ready?"

We all nodded.

* * *

><p>[Foxy]<p>

I stood in my Cove, the curtains were closed.

I could hear the children outside, laughing and shouting. Having a good time.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were playing a song.

I loved my Cove, but I envied the connection they had.

I took a quick peek out.

They all looked happy, child and animatronic alike.

I sighed and retreated from the curtains, waiting for my part.

"Alright kids, that's all we have for you today!" Freddy cheerfully shouted, which was met by several disappointed cries.

"But don't worry, the show down at the Pirate Cove is about to start!" This was more happily accepted by the children, who, by the sounds of it, were clambering over each other to get the best seats in front of my Cove.

I silently laughed to myself, you sure do have a way with the kids Freddy.

I prepared myself.

Something feels wrong, I've been through this before.

The curtains opened, snapping me out of it.

"Yarr me mateys, welcome to the Pirate Cove! It's me, Foxy the Pirate Fox, have ye been enjoyin' yer adventures so far?"

The kids shouted their affirmation.

"That's good, but now ye be in the Pirate Cove," I pointed my hook at them, "and if ye be misbehavin' I be having ta make ye walk the plank!"

"But you wouldn't do that Foxy!" A kid shouted out.

_Don't question me kid!_

"Har har har, ye best hope I don't ye landlubber!"

_Enough of this acting._

I'll deal with you later.

One of the children started moving closer.

_That one. He needs to be taught a lesson._

No, you won't make me.

_Oh I will, just you watch._

"Now, how would ye like to hear a story me mateys?"

The kids almost roared in happiness.

The kid kept on getting closer.

No please don't, I can't control it.

_You will never control me. I control you._

"Once when I was sailin' the … Sevennnnn … Seassssss ..."

No, I'm not in control!

The kid touched me.

I lashed out.

Everyone was screaming.

The place emptied quickly, except for three.

Two animatronics and a human stood looking at me.

Chica and Bonnie, and the night guard.

What are they doing here?

Blood dripped from my muzzle.

What have I done?

The others saw me do it.

I tried to stop it, I really did, but how would they know it?

They must think of me as an abomination.

I'm meant to entertain kids, not kill them.

The three walked up to me, but they weren't angry, they weren't even scared.

It looked like they were accepting me.

But why would they accept me?

Why accept me as I am?

I'm nothing more than a killer.

Chica stood in front of me and knelt down.

She held my chin with her hand and forced me to look into her eyes.

They held no hate, no malice, no fear.

How can she do it?

How can she fight it?

"We can fight it Foxy," She said, almost as if she'd read my mind.

"How?"

"Together."

Together?

"But, why should you help me? All I am is a killer."

"You are our friend."

Their friend? Really?

_She's lying, they would never be your friends._

Shut up! Just shut up! I'm not listening to you.

_You have no choice but to listen to me._

I do have a choice, and my choice is to be free of you.

I hate what you've made me become, what you're making me become.

_What I have given you is a gift, but you are too weak to acknowledge it._

You are weak, because you need to kill to gain your goals, you can't think of anything else.

_I am the strongest thing you have ever known, because I can control you and I can control them._

No, I won't let you control me anymore.

_Like you have the power to._

I have the power, and I will use it.

_But can you use it?_

Yes.

_But I am you, to destroy me is to destroy yourself._

No, I refuse to believe that.

_Then you are disillusioning yourself and I will force you to wake up._

Everything exploded, the illusions around me shattering.

I was in another memory.

Standing in front of a child.

He was crying.

No, anything but this!

_This is what you were, and who you are, what you have always been._

No.

I saw Golden Freddy snap the boy's neck, Chica bite the girl, Bonnie hit the other boy.

No! You will not make me do this!

_You will._

I struggled, flailing my arms around. My arm got caught.

I looked down my arm. My hook was stuck in the child's head.

No! What have I done?

_See, you did it._

You made me do it!

_I didn't make you do anything. You were the one throwing your arms around._

No! No! No!

I covered my eyes with my hand and struggled to pull my hook out of the kid's head.

I heard the wet slap as the kid hit the ground.

No!

I felt someone touching my side.

I removed my hand from my eyes.

The night guard was standing next to me.

"No, get away from me! I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, I know you won't. Because that is not who you are," he said.

I stopped.

"Not who I am?"

"Yes. You are not a killer."

"Not a killer."

_Don't listen to him!_

"You are Foxy."

"I am Foxy."

"You are not the program."

"I am not the program."

I felt it leave.

I looked to the night guard.

**Now I join them in freedom.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So a bit of a longer chapter this time. I broke out of an early writer's block and I really wanted to write both Bonnie's and Foxy's parts in the same chapter. So now that the trio are finally free from the program, we are now onto Freddy! I wonder what's going to happen here, last time didn't work out so well now did it?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

The five of us stood in a rough circle, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden Freddy and me.

"Just one more to go," I said.

Golden Freddy looked at me, "And this one will be the hardest. Whatever was blocking me before dissipated when you helped Foxy, but something is off with Freddy's consciousness. The program has given way, but something else is attempting to block me from entering. It's almost as if Freddy himself is trying to stop us."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Yes, I'm afraid I won't be of much help. Freddy is still in control of his own mind, free of both the program and myself. He is blocking me out. In fact I think he is blocking all of us out, all of us except you."

"So this one I go alone?"

"Yes I'm afraid."

"Great."

I looked around the circle. Four faces were directed to me, all full of warmth.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," said Bonnie.

"I believe in you," added Chica.

I looked to Foxy.

"What? I'm not one for goodbyes."

Chica fixed a hard stare on him.

"Oh alright. You can do it laddie," he reluctantly said.

"Thank you all."

I returned my gaze to Golden Freddy.

"I'll send you in. Good luck my friend."

* * *

><p>Freddy's consciousness, unlike the others, was black.<p>

"This doesn't feel right," I muttered to myself.

Freddy materialised a distance away from me.

He was looking straight at me.

"What are you doing here?"

He seemed angry.

"I'm here to help you Freddy."

"I don't need help, I can't be helped."

"Everyone can be helped Freddy, everyone needs help at some point."

"Well I don't, I'm best left alone, now leave, before I have to make you."

He made to turn away.

"But we don't want to leave you alone Freddy, you are not alone."

"We?"

"Yes, the others, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy."

"The others. I don't want to harm them."

"You only harm them by secluding yourself like this."

"That's better than what I would do if I were near them."

"What do you mean Freddy? They are your friends."

"I … I know, but I don't want to harm them. Please, leave me be."

He turned away and faded.

"Dammit," I cursed to myself.

Chica appeared next to me.

"Chica?"

"Whatever you did weakened Freddy for a moment. Golden Freddy took the chance and sent me in to help you."

"Well, at least I'm not alone anymore. It's more than I can say for Freddy though."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but it seems he wants to be alone, to save you from himself."

"But I don't understand, he would never harm us."

"That's what he used to believe, now he doesn't trust himself."

"We need to hurry then, if he is alone for too long the darkness will corrupt him that much quicker."

"We need a new memory then."

"We must wait until Freddy faces another one."

We waited.

Slowly details came into focus.

This was the fourth time I'd seen this one.

It was one I'd hoped to never see again.

As before, the children were standing in front of the animatronics, one for each.

I saw the others kill the children.

Freddy was the last one.

Unlike the others, he didn't hesitate, he killed the child quickly.

I saw him wipe a finger under his eye, almost as if he was wiping away a tear.

He looked up and saw us.

He began speaking, as much to us as to himself, "I was weak, the program … it … it took over easily.

I enjoyed it, that's the worst part, the part I can't forgive myself for. I enjoyed killing them.

Don't you understand? I'm meant to bring joy to kids yet I found joy in killing them.

I'm scared of doing it again. I'm dangerous.

I need to be left alone.

Go."

"He's blocking us out!" Chica shouted, "We won't be able to help him if he does this."

"And if we don't help him you'll all die."

Chica grabbed her head, "Ow, he's forcing me out! Golden Freddy, take me out now!"

"Chica!"

I reach out to her, but she exploded into many fragments.

I heard a voice in my head, _Don't worry, I've brought her out safely. Just in time in fact, any longer and she would've exploded._

Thank God.

Freddy was still standing where he was, but his gaze had wandered to the floor.

I walked up to him.

"Look Freddy," he looked up to me, "I don't care whether or not you enjoyed killing those children, but right now you can keep those who love you from dying. If you don't release your past they are all going to die, you included."

He mumbled in reply, "I deserve to die."

"But the others don't. Please Freddy! You can save them right now. What you do now will determine who you are. Who you are without the program."

"Without the program?"

"Yes."

"But … the program is me."

"No, it's not. It was implanted in you and changed you into this, but this is not you. If what you say is true and the program took full control, then the enjoyment was its own, not yours."

"So I didn't enjoy killing them?"

"No."

He paused. Slowly he sighed, like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Well, that's a relief."

"Now, will you help me with the others? We don't have much time."

"Okay, lead on."

* * *

><p>"Good, you freed everyone, just in time too. I'll send you out first to help the manager get the bodies ready. But hurry, the clock is still ticking."<p>

"Alright, no time to lose."

The blinding light shone once more.

I jolted upright, the chair hurrying to disengage.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that," the manager said.

"Sorry."

"So I take it the job's done?"

"Yes, they are all free, just waiting for their bodies."

"Ok, here they all are."

The manager pointed to four animatronics laid out on a table.

They were exact replicas of Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy. They were pristine, except for Foxy, who had the same scars and tears in his suit.

I asked the manager about this, "I think the look suited him. Don't worry, all the systems are good as new, it's just the look."

"Alright."

I looked to Golden Freddy, who was waiting patiently, having been released from the chair.

"Let's start."

Golden Freddy walked up to Chica's body and placed a hand on the side of her head.

He closed his eyes.

Chica's body jerked a few times.

She got up with a gasp.

Golden Freddy moved onto Bonnie.

He did the same thing and soon Bonnie had gotten up.

Soon Foxy had joined them, but Golden Freddy hesitated on the last one.

The manager knew what was wrong, "Oh yes, we've run into a bit of a problem. We're one power core short."

Why did something always have to go wrong?

"There's no others left? What about the ones in their original bodies?"

"Those were damaged beyond use. The three currently in Chica, Bonnie and Foxy are the last ones we had."

"I know what must be done," Golden Freddy whispered.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Is there anything else you can do?" the manager asked Golden Freddy.

"No, this is the only way."

"What way? What's happening?" I looked around confused.

The other animatronics were deathly silent, sorrow in their eyes.

The manager finally spoke up, "Golden Freddy is going to give his power core to Freddy."

My eyes widened, "But that means," I looked back to Golden Freddy, "you'll die."

"I know."

"But, there must be something else."

"No. I want this."

"What?"

"You didn't completely destroy the program inside me and there's no way you can. This one evolved to leave traces and regenerate itself over time. There's no way to remove the traces, even doing everything you've done over this week. Even if I am powered down, it will find a way to make me come back to life, and I would be powerless to stop it this time. So you'll need to destroy my body as well. All traces of me need to be removed."

I choked.

"Please, do this for me. I don't want to harm anyone anymore and this is the only way to stop the cycle. This is how you can help me, please promise me you will."

I hesitated. How could I promise to kill someone? How could I promise someone that I would kill them?

But this was the only way onwards.

"I promise."

Golden Freddy smiled.

"Alright. Here I go. You'll need to take my core and plant it in Freddy. I've transferred his consciousness into the core."

He pressed the release button on Freddy's body then pressed his own.

He reached into his chest and unclipped his power core.

When the last wire was removed, Golden Freddy powered down.

I slowly walked up to Golden Freddy and took the power core.

I clipped it into Freddy's chest.

Freddy's eyes opened and he gasped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's it, the final chapter! Don't worry, I'm going to upload an epilogue with an official ending to the story, or arc. I'm not going to be able to work on this for the next couple of days, so expect the epilogue in two or three days.<strong>_

**_Thank you everyone for the amazing support throughout the development of this story!_**


	13. Epilogue

_**Sorry for the wait, but the Epilogue is finally here!**_

We all stood in silence.

The furnace roared with blazing life.

The six of us stood in front of it, the manager, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and me.

The room was hot, but our hearts were cold.

For in front of us was the body was Golden Freddy, stretched out on a large sheet of metal.

Ironic how in death his body was less broken than it was while he was alive.

Good time to be bringing up irony.

Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy each took a hold of the metal sheet and slowly pushed it into the roaring fire.

Chica began quietly crying.

I took hold of her hand.

She looked to me with gratitude in her eyes, before returning to her silent sorrow.

Golden Freddy's body was engulfed by the flames.

The three animatronics stepped away from the furnace.

Freddy clasped his hands in front of himself, his head down.

Bonnie stared into the flames.

Foxy held his hook to his forehead in a silent salute.

Chica held her other hand over her beak, her shoulders vibrating from her sobs.

I'd only known him for a day and already he was gone. Because of him the others were back, but now he was dead.

The rest of us soon joined Chica in her crying.

We were silent for a while.

The manager began mumbling to himself, a certain conviction in his eyes as he rushed between the apparatus in the room, cradling his broken arm.

I could only just make out some of what he was saying, "... must be a way … bring back … Golden Freddy."

His mumbling drew the attention of the animatronics too.

He saw us all looking at him, "What?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I can use the program to remake Golden Freddy, I'm sure it's possible."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Use the program? Are you insane?"

"Yes yes I'm sure it's possible. That man's work, while fuelled by insanity, was revolutionary! He could preserve the mind of a human inside an animatronic, that's what the program was, a part of his mind inside the animatronics. The uses are boundless!"

"You make it sound like he was a saint."

"No no no, quite the opposite. His mind was maddened but his work was … I can't describe it!"

"It all needs to go," I stated.

He turned to me, shocked, "What? But the applications, it could further the human race!"

"Or destroy it. It is an evil thing made by an evil man, it has to go. It corrupted him and the animatronics, and now it's corrupting you."

The manager took a deep breath and looked around at the animatronics. Seeing the agreement in their eyes he sighed and nodded.

"You're right. It has to go, for them and for Golden Freddy."

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let this be rediscovered by a pure heart untainted by what's happened here. This can be rediscovered, these friends however, cannot."

"Yes."

All the apparatus soon followed Golden Freddy into the furnace.

We stood in silence again for several minutes.

Then Freddy turned to me.

"You saved us all even though you didn't know us. We are indebted to you, ask anything and I will do it to the best of my ability."

"Thank you Freddy, for now just being a friend and not stuffing me into a suit is enough."

"I can manage that," he chuckled.

Chica joined in, "You've shown that you have the largest heart out of all of us."

"Oh I don't know about yours Chica, that's pretty hard to beat."

"Yes, you just may be right there," she giggled.

"Yarr, ye be a good an' proper member of our crew now me matey."

"Thanks Foxy, no plank-walking for me then?"

"Ye shouldn't push it lad."

I looked at Bonnie expectantly. He stared blankly back at me.

Chica nudged him.

"Oh, ahem, thanks buddy."

"No problem Bonnie."

Bonnie said the least, but it still spoke measures.

Then the manager spoke, "You saved my animatronics, for that I thank you. I think a payrise might be in order."

"Now this guy knows how to thank people," I joked, looking to the animatronics.

They were not amused.

"I'm kidding."

A question which I had been thinking of lately came back to mind and I decided now was the time to ask it.

"So, what happens to the pizzeria now? I mean, the animatronics are free now and there won't be any more incidents."

Everyone was now serious, waiting on the manager to respond.

He sighed, "I'm sorry but the story that four animatronics which murdered several children and night guards have suddenly reformed and are sorry for what happened won't be easily believed by the wider public."

"But we are sorry," Bonnie said.

"That doesn't matter, I'm afraid they won't listen. At one time they considered putting me in a lunatic asylum."

"To be honest, I didn't believe you guys were alive either at first, no offence," I chipped in.

"Well, we were pretty robotic in our actions," Freddy admitted.

"Yeah but that wasn't the real you," I said.

"Surely there must be something you can do," Chica asked the manager nervously, "I like cooking in the kitchen and entertaining the children."

The manager thought for a moment.

When Chica clasped her hands in front of her, wriggled her body and gave a look like a child begging for a big toy, he gave in.

"I'll see what I can do, it's been a while since the last incident afterall, so I might be able to convince them to give it another shot."

"Please do your best," she begged.

"Don't worry, I will, for all our sakes. The last thing I want is for you all to become scrap and for the both of us to be out of a job. Now excuse me while I fix up my arm, and this pizzeria."

/

**1 year later.**

The three animatronics, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy were on stage, playing one of their songs. Children were amassed in front of them, cheering and laughing.

The happiness on each of the animatronics' faces was worth every minute which had gone into rebuilding the pizzeria.

Foxy too was happier than ever. He finally knew that the others accepted him and his shows had since gotten better and better, even letting the other three join in from time to time.

The manager was happier as well. Things were finally looking up for the pizzeria, and his prized animatronics were free of the corruption.

The clock hit 6pm. It was time to close up.

"Alright everyone, we're closing now, we hope you enjoyed your stay at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

Some of the children moaned. One child began crying.

Freddy walked over to the crying child and bent down next to him.

"It's alright little one, you can come back again another time. We'll always be here!"

The child's face lit up with a smile and he hurried back to his parents.

Once everyone was gone, we met up in the dining hall.

"Come on, let's play our game!" Chica bounced up and down excitedly.

The game which I didn't like that much, but the animatronics loved.

The one where they attempted to get into my office and I had to hold them off. Sometimes we'd play it two or three times at night, depending on if I got caught or not.

The manager looked to me, "Can I talk to you quickly?"

"Sure."

I let the others get ready as the manager led me to his office.

I sat down in front of his desk and he took his usual chair behind it.

"Well, the pizzeria is doing better than ever, and it's all thanks to you my friend."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without the animatronics though. I wish Golden Freddy was here to see what his sacrifice achieved."

That seemed to remind the manager of something as he reached into one of the drawers of his desk.

He pulled out a small square box. He opened it and turned it towards me.

Inside, sitting on a bed of foam, was a small electronic chip.

"That is a backup memory core I made for Golden Freddy, only I knew of it. It was free of the program's corruption. Alas I never could get the chance to upload it into him. Perhaps things would've been different if I had. Anyway, it's mysteriously full. I've tried to access it but I can't get in. You should take it to remember him, you deserve it. Also ..."

He got up and moved towards the cabinet full of folders.

"Have you ever heard of the original pizzerias? And the toy animatronics featured in them?"

"I've heard mention of them, they folded quite a while ago. Wasn't it in one of those that the Bite of '87 happened?"

"Yes, well, I think you might find this folder interesting then."

He pulled a folder out of the cabinet and placed it in front of me.

I looked at its title.

Project Reboot.

_**That's it, the story is now officially finished! Thank you all for sticking with it and for your support during its development. The level of support was amazing! Also a big thank you to Vikky, my proof-reader who made sure that the wording was correct and gave me pre-release feedback on each chapter.**_

_**So what's in store for the future of this story you ask? Well I'm glad you did. I'm interested in doing some extra chapters for the story, ones which aren't necessarily canon within my story but still have some relevance to it. Sorta like deleted scenes for a movie or special episodes for a TV series. I'm open to suggestions for ideas for these extra chapters so please feel free to message me with as much detail as you can and hopefully I'll be able to release your idea as a chapter or two.**_

_**Thank you all once again for reading my story and here's to many more!**_

_**KryptoManiiaC logging off.**_


	14. Extra 1 - Date Night

_**This one's for R3DST0N3SN1P3R9, sorry I didn't include this in the story, my reasoning is in the afternote, hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>I waited nervously in the office.<p>

Something was making a continual crashing sound in the kitchen, well, someone.

That someone was Chica.

She was happily working in the kitchen, her content humming just audible over the crashing of pots and pans.

I twiddled my thumbs, amusing myself by having a thumb war, against my other hand.

I got so engrossed in my makeshift war I didn't notice Chica approaching the office.

"Bored already?" I jumped at her sudden appearance.

"We haven't even started yet," she gave a sly grin.

Both her arms were crammed with food, pizza in one and freshly baked cupcakes in the other.

"This is the first date I've ever been on, even if we don't leave where I've been living for the past 30 years."

"Why so much food though Chica? I don't eat that much."

"It's for both of us dummy, I've gotta eat too."

I raised an eyebrow at this, "You have to eat food?"

"Yes, of course. Our power cores don't run on batteries anymore."

"Anymore?" I asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it another time. Now we eat food to power our cores, but not just any food, it has to be food made here in the pizzeria."

She plunked herself down on the sofa next to me. We'd found the sofa in a back room. Most of today had been Freddy, Bonnie and myself struggling to push it into the office. They were still overcoming their ordeal a few weeks ago, I doubt they would ever really get it out of their minds.

"So this is basically your fuel?" I asked.

Chica nodded.

I joked, "And you expect me to eat fuel?"

She looked a bit offended at this, "Of course, I made it for you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Her face lit up, she had turned the joke on me, "It's alright! Don't worry, it's perfectly fine for you. Just like any other pizza you've ever had, only better."

I took a bite from a piece, "Wow, this really is delicious!"

I quickly ate the rest.

Chica's mouth gaped at how quickly I'd eaten it.

"I've never seen a human eat it that quickly."

"Sorry. Wait, a human? What about an animatronic?"

"Well..." she dropped a whole piece into her mouth, eating it many times faster than I had.

Now my mouth was gaping open.

She giggled, her cute little mechanic giggle of hers.

"So what's a girl gotta do to get some entertainment around here?"

"Oh right!" I got up and switched on a monitor. As well as the sofa, we'd found a DVD player and some movies in the back room. You could have an adventure based off of what we found in that back room.

Chica had set her eyes on a couple of romance movies and she asked me if I'd watch them with her. At first we didn't call it a date, but the others soon found out and it became a date night between Chica and I. I think Chica was part-way to blame for that.

Although Foxy hadn't been there, maybe he thought we were playing our usual game?

I cursed under my breath.

"What?" Chica asked, concerned at my sudden serious demeanour.

I didn't answer her as I flipped the monitors to Pirate Cove.

Foxy was gone.

I switched to the East Hall and sure enough, he was sprinting down the hall. I could hear him saying, "I'm gettin' ye this time!"

I slammed my hand against the door button and the door came down.

Right onto Foxy's foot.

Foxy's momentum sent him crashing into the door, his muzzle hiting first.

There was a second's gap before Foxy reacted.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ye got me! Ye got me! Ow!"

I shouted to him, "Sorry Foxy!"

"Damn right you are! Wait 'til I get in there ye yella-belly scurvy-ridden landlubber!"

Chica was laughing the entire time.

I was actually quite horrified, Foxy wasn't someone to just issue idle threats.

He moved to the window to continue his rant.

His glowing yellow eyes were fixed on me, his hook raised, describing large circles in the air as he waved it around.

"Forget tha' plank! My hook'll be so far up yer ..."

He caught sight of Chica on the sofa and stopped himself, just in time too.

Chica waved to him, the biggest smile on her face.

He coughed, "Pardon me lass."

He made to leave, his gaze returning to me. His eyes were the definition of rage, this wasn't over.

"He's going to kill me Chica," I said out the corner of my mouth once Foxy had left.

Chica giggled, "He's a big softie, don't worry about it, he'll forgive you."

"No I won't! And I ain't soft, just got a big heart," Foxy shouted down the corridor.

"Which I can fill with rage!" he added.

"Help me Chica, I want to see morning," I muttered.

"Still a long way to go yet, and you've still got a date to fulfill," she replied.

"Ah yes, where was I before we got rudely interrupted?"

"I heard that!" Foxy shouted.

Feeling slightly braver given the distance, I taunted him, "Shuddup you ol' sea dog!"

"I'll shut you right up laddie! Tellin' me to shut up. Come here you!"

He was getting out of Pirate Cove again.

Luckily for me, Freddy chose that moment to intervene.

"What's the racket Foxy?" he asked.

"That night guard," he replied.

"What's he done now?"

"He be closing doors on a good an' honest pirate fox's foot, then he be insultin' me and testing me patience."

Freddy sighed and looked to the camera, "Don't you have a date to be taking care of?" he asked of me.

Foxy was astounded at this, "Date?"

"Yeah, Chica and the night guard are having a date night. Didn't we tell you?"

"Nope, first I heard of it."

"Well, now you know, so for her sake, don't interject anymore. You can have him all to yourself afterwards."

Foxy turned back to Pirate Cove, I heard his mumbling, "I'll have 'im then, he'll be right an' sorry after that."

I knew Foxy didn't mean it, he was just angry and hurt. Deep down he really was a softie.

I looked to Chica, who was patiently awaiting for our date to continue.

"Sorry about that," I apologised to her.

She giggled again, "No need to apologise, you saved me from the big bad ol' pirate fox and made me laugh in the meantime, a successful start to a date if ever I saw one." She winked at me.

"You haven't seen many dates though Chica," I joked.

"I've been working in a pizzeria for over 30 years, I know enough," she made a face at me, "More than you do by the looks of it."

"Ouch. That hurt Chica," I made my best impression of the puppy-dog face that Foxy made, needless to say it didn't work.

She made the face at me again.

Knowing I couldn't win, I turned to switch the monitor back.

I put a DVD in the player and we sat on the sofa to watch it.

The rest of the night passed relatively uneventfully, although Bonnie did have a look through the left-side window one time.

Foxy, seemingly having forgotten our incident, or maybe just biding his time, started up his little tune sometime after 4am.

Once the first movie had finished, we moved onto the next, eventually finishing the majority of the movies by 6am.

Being quite uninterested in romance movies, I caught myself nodding off to sleep several times. I tried to keep myself awake the whole night so as not to disappoint Chica.

As for Chica, she was actually really immersed in the movies, her eyes never left the screen, save for when I got up to change the disc. This felt humorous in a way to me, given how the animatronics had been when I first arrived, which was a few weeks ago now.

She seemed disappointed when she noticed that the time had reached 6am, so I decided to console her, "Don't worry, we can finish the rest another night."

Her face lit up at this, "Really?"

"No, romance isn't my thing," I poked my tongue at her.

"Meanie."

"I'm kidding, this was fun, it'd be great to do it again, maybe without the incident with Foxy this time, I don't want to be killed."

She laughed, "Yes, then who would I watch these movies with?"

"There's always Bonnie."

She screwed her face up at this, "No, he wouldn't have the patience to sit here for hours watching them."

I scratched the back of my neck ashamedly, I didn't really either, but she didn't need to know that.

She smiled at me and hopped off the sofa, coming close to me.

"This is usually where we kiss right?" I asked awkwardly.

She laughed, "Yes, but I imagine that'd be a bit hard."

"Yeah, with your beak and all."

"Pretty much, but we can still do this," she pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for tonight."

"I hope we can do it again sometime," I said.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

She smiled again and slowly walked out, heading back to the stage.

I turned away, a smile on face.

Which promptly faded.

Foxy was standing in the doorway, bouncing his hook off of his other hand, a triumphant and mischievous grin on his face.

"I believe we had some business to settle lad."

I'm going to die aren't I?

* * *

><p><strong><em>My reasoning for not including this in the main story is that I didn't really want to explicitly say "this character likes this character", although I did hint at a possible attraction between Chica and the nightguard.<br>_**

_**Needless to say then that this chapter isn't particularly canon in regards to my story. Although I do like the idea of the power cores originally being on batteries then changing to food, yeah, let's make that one canon.**_

_**So it's been a while since I uploaded, I was taking a bit of a break and thinking of some ideas for extra chapters, I'm still open to suggestions. I don't bite ... much. :P**_


	15. Extra 2 - Recharging!

One time during my night shift at the pizzeria, a particular thought crossed my mind and I decided to ask it of Freddy and the others.

I wandered into the dining area, where the four animatronics were busy playing a card game.

Not wanting to interrupt in the middle of their game, I watched on in silence.

They were playing Poker.

Chica was looking completely overwhelmed, her poker face definitely not up to standards.

Freddy's face was cool, he wasn't showing any emotion. It was difficult to judge how he was going.

Foxy seemed impassive, but a slight glint in his eyes gave away that he was hiding something which would be game changing. When I saw his cards I wasn't surprised, it was doubtful either Chica or Freddy had cards to beat that.

Bonnie sat back with his arms crossed, he'd folded.

Freddy had the largest pile of chips, a vast amount more than any of the others. Chica wasn't going so well, she had the smallest amount. I'd guess it was one of her first times playing.

They went the final round of the table, Freddy raising.

Foxy shouted "All in me mateys!" and moved all his chips forward.

Poor Chica did the same, you know you could've folded Chica?

Freddy went all in as well. This caused a brief flicker of doubt to cross Foxy's eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

Foxy jumped up and slammed his cards down, "Full house ye landlubbers!", indeed, he had three nines and two queens.

Chica, crestfallen, showed her cards, two tens, two fives and an eight. Good luck next time Chica.

Freddy's poker face finally broke down and the biggest smile lit up his face, chuckling, he exposed his cards.

Even I was stunned.

Four aces and a king.

Still smiling and chuckling, Freddy pulled all of the chips towards himself.

For his part, Foxy just stood there, mouth agape.

Bonnie joined in and soon Chica did too.

I couldn't help myself and joined in too.

Mumbling curses all the way, Foxy trudged off to Pirate Cove, something about "that cheating ol' bear."

The three still at the table noticed me and motioned for me to join them.

"Want to join in?" Freddy asked me, indicating the table.

"No thanks, I just wanted to ask you guys something."

"Ok, go ahead," Freddy said, leaning forward, placing his elbows on the table, intrigued.

Chica and Bonnie also leaned in, waiting for me to continue.

"I was wondering, how exactly do you guys remain powered? I know you have a power core, but as far as I know, the technology to make something that small produce it's own power hasn't been invented yet, especially to power things as complex as yourselves."

Freddy looked to Chica and Bonnie, "Any of you want to explain?"

Bonnie replied with, "All you Freddy."

Chica just indicated for Freddy to explain.

Freddy took a deep breath.

"Originally we ran on batteries, in the simplest sense. We'd need to recharge every weekend."

"I'm guessing it wasn't something like plugging you into a wall socket?"

Freddy looked at me, "That's exactly what we did."

My eyebrows shot up.

"As you can imagine, it got boring. It'd take the better part of a night to fully recharge our batteries for the working week. Not to mention that we risked being damaged by running out of charge and being offline for long periods of time. So eventually the manager found a way for us to be able to recharge without being plugged into a wall."

"And that was?"

"Well, we were designed to work in a pizzeria, so what better way than to get the pizza to recharge us?"

"So, basically you have to eat to power yourselves now?"

"Yes."

"So how much do you need to eat to recharge?"

"About the amount of an average human, maybe more. Since we didn't need to hold charge for a whole week, the power cores were able to be miniaturised. They used to be a lot bigger, having to hold larger batteries and all."

"How large?"

"Well, let's just say that there wasn't much room inside of us for circuitry, wires and everything. If you'd have been stuffed inside us then, I doubt even your teeth and eyes would survive."

I shuddered at the thought, "Thanks for that Freddy."

He chuckled again.

"So how exactly does food charge your power cores then?"

"The same way food sustains you. The food is processed into power for our cores, similar to how you digest food into energy for your body."

"So you're more human in that regard then?"

Freddy nodded.

"Wow, you really are quite human-like, in many regards."

"Still not completely humans, afterall, you aren't made of metal and need oiling all the time," Freddy winked at me.

I raised my eyebrow, "Oiling?"

Freddy chuckled once more, "I'm pulling your leg. Although we do need to move around and be active a majority of the time, otherwise our servos can lock up. We don't particularly sleep, nor do we need to."

"One more question then," I said.

Freddy mocked looking bored, "Yes?"

I shot him a look and continued, "So how old exactly are you guys? Do you in fact age?"

"We do not know, in answer to your first question. We went through various stages of sentience, various versions, in a sense. Exactly when we gained consciousness we don't fully know, only the manager really knows the answer to that. But it's hard to get it out of him, it's still a soft point for him, he won't say, not even to us.

"As for your second question, in a sense we do. While our metal bodies might age slower than a human, or not age at all, our consciousnesses do. Much like the human mind, we continuously learn. We're constantly evolving, much like a human," Freddy leaned back in his seat.

"So you say you went through various stages. How many?"

"Again, we don't know. It was in our final stage that we gained sentience, as for how many times we were modified before that, we don't know. That's something the manager would know, along with the … other … who worked on us."

A shadow crossed Freddy's face as he said "other", and Bonnie and Chica mirrored the dark look.

I sighed, I knew who he was referring to.

I had one more question to ask, but I didn't know if it was a soft spot for the animatronics and, if so, how much it was.

"Where there any other animatronics?"

Freddy looked to Bonnie and Chica before answering, "Yes, there were."

"What happened to them?"

Sorrow flashed across the faces of the three animatronics.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk it right now."

"Why not? Don't you trust me or something?"

Freddy looked a bit agitated and uncomfortable at what I said, "That's not it, just, let's please … leave it be for now."

I realised my mistake, "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply ..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done."

Wanting to get rid of the sudden tense atmosphere, I spoke up, "I think I will join you guys, deal me in."

Freddy, noticing my attempt at lightening the mood, nodded, mouthing a silent "thank you" to me.

Still, their reluctance at my last question was beginning to bug me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! Extra Chapter number 2. So this was basically a continuation on the questioning of the power source of the animatronics and I thought, well, they work at a pizzeria, so why not let the pizza itself be their power source?<strong>_

_**As well as that, it is a clue as to what will be happening in the next story, oops, I wasn't meant to tell you that yet. :P**_

_**Well there you, the next story is in production, more news on that in the next chapter(s).**_

_**Cheerio!**_


	16. Update - Finishing and Teaser

**_Hello everyone, just an update to finish off this story._**

**_So I'm all out of ideas for another good extra chapter to this story, so I'll be setting this story as complete from now on._**

**_Thank you all so much for the level of support you've shown this story, it reached heights I didn't even think it could! The story has almost hit 12,000 views since I uploaded it at the start of this month, that is incredible, you are all truly amazing! I look forward to giving you guys more fanfiction to enjoy!_**

**_In other news, I am in the process of writing Corrupted 2, for those of you looking for a sequel._**

**_As a quick teaser, here's the description which I'll include for it when I upload the first chapter in a few days:_**

The four animatronics have been freed of their corruption at the cost of Golden Freddy. Everything is peaceful until one night Chica is abducted. But there is something even more disturbing about Chica's abduction. She was abducted by ... Foxy?

_**There you go. You now all good an' excited for the next one? That's good, (if you are excited) because I'm looking to make this one even better than the last one! Longer chapters are but one feature for this second story with a few interesting developments!**_

_**So see you all soon with "Too Corrupted"!**_


End file.
